


Kingship

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: (Canon Era)Two kings with very different experiences rule in different ways. the actions of one affect the thinking of the other in ways that noone could forsee.-Written for After Camlann Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kingship  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Artist:** altocello  
**Pairings/Characters:** Uther/Ygraine, Gaius/Akice, Balinor/Hunith, Arthur/Guinevere, Nimueh, Will, Leon, Tom, Merlin, Morgana, original characters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:**   
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin and its characters are the property of BBC and Shine.   
**Author's notes:** Thank you mods for another wonderful experience. I wasnt going to do it this year but I decided to go ahead at the last minute. Special thanks to my artist altocello for amazing art. Please make sure you go visit the link and leave kudos and comments.  
**Artist's notes:** This fic presented several challenges-- a large cast of characters, long timeline, and the overarching theme was a concept that's difficult to reduce to an image that isn't a) trite and/or b) overgeneralized. To make all of that fit into a coherent piece of art, I decided to create a large, multiple paned stained-glass style "window," and use the smaller panels to highlight each of the characters that had influence on Arthur's rise to the throne. Inspirations and influences included windows in the Cathedrals at Chartres (especially "Notre Dame"), Canterbury,  & St Chapelle, as well as "Angel of the Resurrection" by Louis Comfort Tiffany.  
**Summary:** (Canon Era)Two kings with very different experiences rule in different ways. the actions of one affect the thinking of the other in ways that noone could forsee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Part 1: The Reign of Uther Pendragon**

**_Twenty-one years ago..._ **

Uther slowly took the stairs to the top of the tower. He was about to do something that he knew he shouldn’t but he was desperate. He reached the top and knocked on the wooden door.

“Enter!” The woman answered.

Uther took a deep breath to steady his resolve and opened the door.

“My lord! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Nimueh asked. She stood and bowed to the king gracefully. “Is there something you need, Sire?”

“You are the seer. You know there is.” Uther walked over to the window. “I need an heir. Ygraine and I have tried but to no avail. I fear extreme measures are in order to secure my dynasty.”

“Are you asking me to do magick so that your wife, our queen, can conceive?” Nimueh looked at Uther’s reflection in the window glass. “Is that what you want from me, Uther?”

Uther turned to face her. “Yes. That is what I want. I want an heir to rule my kingdom “

“But you have a daughter who would be quite capable of ruling your kingdom when she comes of age.” Nimueh picked up a bottle from her work table. “How silly of me. You would have to acknowledge her as your daughter before you could make her your heir. What would the Queen think of that? You... having a daughter with the wife of your captain. That would she not like that at all. She is a proud woman even though she is foolish enough to love you.” Nimueh smirked.

“Ygraine must never know that Morgana is my daughter. Only you and Vivianne know the truth.” Uther looked at the window’s reflection of the sorceress     

“Yes. How convenient for you, my lord?” Nimueh put the bottle down and picked up another. “Golois has no idea. He has been cuckolded.”

“Nimueh, is there a manner in which you can help Ygraine conceive an heir or not?” Uther really didn’t want to air all of his dirty laundry with the woman and he was getting impatient.

“I may have something.” Nimueh smiled. “But it will cost.”

“I would pay anything to have an heir. A son.” Uther took a breath. “What is it that you have?”

“Not so fast, Uther. In order to create this life, a life must be taken.” Nimueh put down the bottle and squinted intently at Uther. “The balance of the world must be preserved.  Do you understand?”

“There are some in the cells awaiting execution. Sacrifice one of them.” Uther rubbed his temple. “Just get it done as soon as possible.”

Nimueh eyed the king. “I cannot just take anyone’s life. The Mother Goddess is the one that chooses who will be taken, not I.”

“Is there no way to determine who will be the sacrifice?” Uther frowned. This was much more complicated than he thought but he was not deterred.

“The Mother Goddess does as she likes. I do not know her mind.” Nimueh walked over to a shelf and pulled down a book. “The decision is yours, Uther. Do I use my skills to give you an heir or do we forget this conversation ever happened?”

“Do whatever it takes. I want a son. Do it soon.” Uther walked to the door. “Nimueh, speak of this to no one.”

“Not even the queen?” Nimueh asked.

“No. She is not to know. I don’t want her to worry over it.” Uther opened the door. “I will do the worrying for both of us.”

“As you wish, Sire.” Nimueh opened the book to a spell. “I have just the spell for your request.”

Uther opened the door. “Then use it.”

“As you command, my king.” Nimueh bowed gracefully as he left.

Uther shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs of the tower. He wondered who would pay for this act of madness. Would it be him or some poor soul in his kingdom? He would just have to wait and see.  It really didn't matter as long as he had an heir. He would pay any cost to ensure his dynasty continues.

At the base of the tower, Gaius saw the King emerge from the staircase and head toward the council chambers. He wondered what business Uther had with the seer

Suddenly, Gaius felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Gaius walked to the bottom of the staircase and looked up at the closed door. He could feel strong magick coming in waves from Nimueh’s chambers.

Gaius looked in the direction that Uther had gone. He wondered if the king knew what the sorceress in the tower was up to. He glanced up at the door again then followed Uther’s path to the council chambers.   

Gaius entered the council chambers a few minutes later to find Uther downing a second goblet of wine.

“Sire, are you unwell?” Gaius bowed. “I would be happy to examine you and prescribe a remedy for whatever is distressing you.”

“Nothing is wrong, Gaius.” Uther set the goblet down on the table and faced the physician. “It seems we are both early for the council meeting.”

Gaius smiled. “I try my best to be enthusiastic in my duties.”

Uther patted Gaius on the shoulder. “That pleases me to hear, my good friend.” 

“Uther, if there was anything on your mind that worries you, I would be happy to listen and give you council.” Gaius offered.

Uther shook his head. “I am the king. I always have worries.”

“If you’re sure…” Gaius nodded.

“Yes Gaius, I am sure.” Uther turned his gaze to the door as the other council members walked in.  “It is time for the council meeting. We will talk of this no more.”

“Yes sire.” Gaius bowed his head and took his seat.

~X~

After the council meeting Gaius returned to his quarters to look for his wife Alice. “Alice, are you here?”

Alice came from the storage room with a handful of herbs wearing an apron stained with all manner of potions. “Yes Gaius. Has something happened? You look upset.”

“Something is amiss. Uther visited the sorceress in the tower before the council meeting. I saw him leaving but he didn’t see me. As I neared the tower, I could feel strong magick being used.  Uther was upset when I came into the council chambers a few minutes later.”

“What would he want with Nimueh? He has everything that he could want.” Alice put the herbs down on the workbench. Alice wiped her hands on her apron. “Except one thing…. He wants an heir.”

“He wouldn’t have asked her for that, surely.” Gaius started to pack his medicine bag to do his rounds. “Nimueh would never do such a thing.”

“Yes she would.” Alice handed Gaius a bottle of medicine. “Nimueh wouldn’t have a problem doing that kind of magick. She knows that she wouldn’t be the one to pay the price for it.”

Gaius looked down at his medicine bag on the workbench. He looked up at Alice. “I pray that the King would never ask for such a thing.”

“Gaius, they have been married for several years now and the Queen has yet to conceive. You have examined her yourself. You know that she will never give the King an heir. The only way that she will conceive is to use strong magick. It’s the kind of magick that Nimueh is more than capable of doing.”

Gaius knew Alice was right but he had to believe that Uther wasn’t that foolish. “I need to go. I will be back soon.”

“Gaius, I know that Uther is your friend and a king but he is still human.” Alice put her hand on Gaius’ arm. “He is a desperate man and desperate men do foolish things.”

Gaius sighed. He picked up his medicine bag and left without saying a word.

Alice watched him leave then went back to making remedies.

~X~

After the council meeting, Uther found Ygraine in the garden sitting on a bench near a small pond. He approached her with a smile on his face. “My darling, what do you say to a picnic near the river?”

“Uther, you know that I don’t enjoy picnics.” Ygraine took his hand and pulled him down on the bench beside her. “Why don’t we just have a quiet supper in our chambers? I grow weary of the hall.”

“As do I. I would like to have you to myself.” Uther kissed her cheek. “I will see to the arrangements. Don’t linger too long, my darling, you may catch a chill.”

“Then you will just have to warm me up.” Ygraine blushed and smiled shyly.

Uther chuckled and kissed her hand. “I will see you in our chambers after I have made the arrangements.” He stood up and walked to the door. He glanced back at her before he went inside.

Uther went to speak the cook about a romantic dinner for two. When he was done with that, he went to their chambers to wait for his unsuspecting queen.

He didn’t have to wait long. Ygraine came back to their chambers with a handful of brightly colored blossoms. Uther watched as she put them in a vase and arranged them before sitting them on the table in their room.

“Uther, you are in a very odd mood.” Ygraine smiled as she came to stand by his side.

“I am a man in love that is all.” Uther pulled her into his arms. “I love you, my darling.”

Ygaine leaned against him. “I love you too, Uther. I do have to wonder why you agreed to a private supper so easily. Usually, you tell me that we must be seen by the people. It is our duty to portray a confident air.”

“I guess I just want to have some time alone with you. More than that, I want to do my duty as King.” Uther smiled and tucked one of her golden curls behind her ear. “Sometimes, I am overwhelmed by your beauty and grace.”

Ygraine laughed softly. “You are such a romantic, aren’t you?”

“I try, my darling.” Uther kissed her deeply and slowly. He didn’t pull back until the knock at the door caught his attention.

“Enter!” Uther stepped away from Ygraine as the door opened and the servants brought in their supper. “Just put it on the table and leave.”

The servants placed the dishes on the table and bowed as the left as quickly as they could.

“This looks lovely.” Ygraine smiled as she looked at the dishes on the table. “Spice cake! I didn’t know the cook had made spice cake. You had her make it special for me didn’t you? You know it is my favorite.”

Uther knew that he didn’t request that from the cook. He assumed it contained the spell or potion to make Ygraine conceive. He smiled as she put a small piece into her mouth.

“You should have some it’s wonderful.” Ygraine held out a piece of cake to him.

Uther let her feed him then took her hand to help her sit at the table. “Tell me about your day, my darling.”

“I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my day.” Ygraine took another bite of cake before looking at her plate. “I did nothing important. I worked on a tapestry and had tea with the noble ladies. It is the same as every day, my love. I lead a very uneventful life.” 

“I am always interested in your day. I care that you are happy in your life. I would do anything to make you happy.” Uther reached over hand put his hand on hers. “You are my very heart, Ygraine. I could love no other as I do you.”

Ygraine gave him a curious look. “Is there something that I should know? You are acting very strangely, Uther. It’s not like you to talk of your feelings so freely.”

“Maybe, I should speak of them more often.” Uther cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. “Do you approve of the choices I made for our supper?”

“Yes. These are my favorites. I feel very fortunate to have a husband that knows me so well.” Ygraine smiled at him. 

Uther smiled. “I am the fortunate one.”

“Yes. You are Uther Pendragon.” Ygraine laughed. “Don't you ever forget it!”

Uther laughed. “I shall do my best to remember how fortunate I am every day, my love.”

When they finished their supper, Uther gently led her to their bed. He took his time making love to her. He knew the importance of it. This was the night they would conceive the heir to the Pendragon dynasty.

~X~

Uther stared out the window as the first rays of sunrise reached out from the horizon. He had done his part last night. Now he had to wait to see if Nimueh’s magick had worked. He hoped that his queen was carrying his heir at that very moment.

Uther glanced back at his wife. Her golden curls were spread over the pillow like a halo. Her bare shoulder hinted at the warm bare skin the bed clothes covered. She was a vision of beauty and grace even in slumber.

Ygraine stirred in the bed. She reached out to the spot Uther had vacated. “Uther, where are you?”

“I’m here, my darling.” Uther walked back to the bed and slipped back into bed beside her. “Did I wake you?”

“No, but it was chilly without you.” Ygraine stroked his cheek. “I think I need more of your attention, Uther.”

“It will be my pleasure, my darling.” Uther leaned over her and kissed her. He smiled against her lips when she responded passionately.

~X~

A few days later, Nimueh paid the King a visit in his study. She slipped in without knocking. “Uther? I wanted to ask if all had gone well with the Queen.”

Uther looked up from his work. “You know it did. I suppose it is only a matter of time before we know if you magick worked.”

Nimueh’s eyes flashed with anger but she quickly suppressed it. “My magick is strong. I have no doubt there is an heir in your future. In fact, I have seen him in the crystal. He is tall and handsome. He favors his mother.”

Uther smiled. “I'm pleased to hear this.”

“Uther, you and he may not see eye to eye on everything. He may be your son but he will not be your duplicate.” Nimueh warned. “Such is the way of fathers and sons.”

“I will instruct him in the responsibilities of a king. He will understand his duty to the Kingdom and his people.” Uther got up and poured a goblet of water from a pitcher on a small table. “He will continue my legacy.”

Nimueh took a breath. “If you say so, Sire, then it will be so.” She bowed.  “I have things to attend to. Good day Uther.”

“Thank you Nimueh.” Uther nodded his dismissal.

Nimueh walked to the door and turned back. “Don't thank me yet, Uther. The spell has yet to run his course. These things that I've seen are not yet set in stone.” She left before he could reply.

Uther scowled. He was never going to understand Nimueh and her mysterious ways and that troubled him. He downed the water and went back to work.

~X~

A few weeks later, Ygraine leaned against the wall in the corridor outside the throne room. She squeezed her eyes closed and took deep breaths to try to keep the waves of nausea from overtaking her.

“My lady?” Alice came around the corner and stopped in front of Ygraine. “Are you unwell?”

“Yes. Please help me to the physician’s chambers.” Ygraine took one more deep breath. “I fear I have contracted an illness and I must have treatment.”

Alice helped Ygraine walk toward Gaius chambers. “Tell me your symptoms, my lady.”

“I feel faint and I have not been able to keep down my meals for the last few days.” Ygraine fanned her face. “Sometimes, I am quite warm.”

“My lady, have your courses come to you this moon?” Alice asked.

“You think I may be with child?” Ygraine looked at the woman she was leaning on. “No, they haven’t. I don’t understand. The physician said that I was unable to conceive.”

“I think we should wait and let Gaius look you over before we come to that conclusion. It may just be sour wine.” Alice didn't believe wine had anything to do with how Ygraine was feeling.

Ygraine nodded. “That is wise.”

Alice got her to Gaius chambers as quickly as she could. She opened the door and gave Gaius a warning look as she helped Ygraine to the cot.

“Thank you, Alice. Please stay.” Ygraine smiled. “I could use your companionship right now.”

Gaius walked over to the cot. “Are you unwell, my lady?”

“Yes Gaius. Alice seems to think that it is sour wine or that is what she says. I believe that I might be with child.” Ygraine put her hand on her stomach. “It would be wonderful, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes my lady.” Gaius looked at Alice and could see the answer in his wife’s eyes. He turned back to the queen. “I will need to examine you, my lady. Until then, we should not speculate as to what is the malady.”

Ygraine nodded. “I know you will find the truth, Gaius.” 

Gaius looked her over and asked questions about her symptoms. He excused himself for a moment and pulled Alice over into the corner to speak to her.

“It’s as I suspected.” Gaius glanced at the queen as he whispered. “Uther has asked Nimueh to intervene. The Queen is with child.”

“Will you confront him?” Alice asked.

“No.” Gaius shook his head. “He will just deny it. He is the King. He may not respond well to being confronted by his court physician.”

“Then what do we do?” Alice glanced back at the queen.

“We do nothing because there is nothing that we can do against Nimueh’s strong magick.” Gaius sighed. “Take the Queen to her chambers and have her get some rest. I will have to tell the King.”

“Maybe, we should let her tell him.” Alice put her hand on Gaius arm. “It is a private matter even though we know what is really going on.”

“I will let her tell him then.” Gaius took Alice’s hand off his arm and kissed it. “Now to tell the Queen that I was mistaken and she is with child.”

Alice nodded.

Gaius walked over to the Ygraine sitting on the cot. He bowed. “My lady, I have unexpected news. You are indeed with child. I must have been mistaken when I told you that you would never carry a child.”

“This is wonderful news!” Ygraine smiled. “As for your previous diagnosis, let’s just forget about it. Uther will be so happy to hear that I am finally with child.”

“Yes, the King will be very pleased.” Gaius smiled. “My lady, you need to take things easy and get as much rest as you can. No more riding and refrain from lifting anything heavy such as the king's armor.”

Ygraine nodded and put her hand on her stomach. “I will be a model patient. Nothing is more important than this child.”

Alice smiled. “My lady, I will accompany you to your chambers and get you settled.”

“Thank you Alice.” Ygraine stood slowly and gave Gaius a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you too, Gaius.”

“It is my pleasure to serve you and the King, my lady.” Gaius bowed his head and smiled.

Alice walked Ygraine out of the room and closed the door.

Gaius sat down and shook his head. He knew that this will not be as Uther wants it to be. He knew that to create a life with magick, a life must be taken. He also knew that the life had yet to be taken and it could be anyone, even the King himself.       

~X~

Uther walked into his chambers and called out. “Ygraine?! Are you here?”

“I’m here, Uther. Stop yelling.” Ygraine answered him from the bed. “You will wake the dead.”

Uther came over to the bed and sat down. “I looked for you in the garden but you weren't there. What are you doing in bed at this time of the day? Are you unwell?”

“I am resting as the physician prescribed but I am not suffering from an illness.” Ygraine reached out and took Uther’s hand. “My love, I am carrying your child.”

Uther smiled. “But I thought it wasn’t possible. The physician said…”

“He was wrong and he is gravely upset by his mistake. Please do not make him feel any worse.” Ygraine smiled. “I want you to be happy. You will have your heir and I will have the child I have always wanted.”

“Yes. Yes! I am very pleased.” Uther kissed her hand. “You must focus on our child. I will not give you cause to worry over the physician’s mistake.” Uther leaned over and kissed her lips. “Rest. I will be back for supper. It will be just the two of us tonight to celebrate.”

“I will be looking forward to it.” Ygraine picked up the book she was reading and waved him away. “Go do your training. I will be here reading and resting.”

Uther chuckled and kissed her again before leaving her alone.

As soon as Uther closed the door, he took a deep breath. The death required by the goddess wasn’t to be him. He assumed that it was some poor soul that he had never met. He and Ygraine would get to see their son grow up together.

~X~

Gaius walked up the stairs to the wooden door at the top of the tower and knocked.

“Enter!” Nimueh called out.

Gaius went inside and closed the door. “We need to talk.”

“I was wondering when you were going to come to confront me. I suppose that you have confirmed that our Queen is with child.” Nimueh sat down on a chair by the fire. “Gaius, I only did what the King commanded me to do.”

“Did you explain the consequences of his request? All of the consequences?” Gaius stepped closer to the sorceress.

“Yes. I told him that a life would be taken. He didn’t seem concerned over it.” Nimueh picked up a goblet of wine and took a sip. “Uther thinks the rules don’t apply to him. He thinks that the spell has been completed. The life has yet to be taken. It will be taken the moment the child draws its first breath.”

“You need to tell him that. He may think that he has escaped the consequences of his actions.” Gaius scowled. “If I speak to him, he will just deny what he did.”

Nimueh sat the goblet down. “He will not listen and you know it. He has gotten what he wants or so he thinks. Nothing I say to caution him now will change his view of it.”

Gaius nodded. “You may be correct in your assessment but try anyway.”

“I know I am.” Nimueh picked up her goblet again. “Whatever happens, I have washed my hands of it.”

“If this goes the way that I suspect that it will, we will all be in danger and you would have put us all there.” Gaius turned to leave.

“Perhaps but I will not be here to see it.” Nimueh shrugged. “I will be leaving for the Isle of the Blessed before the child arrives. My advice to you is that you and your wife get some distance from this damned place.”

Gaius looked back as he opened the door. “I cannot leave. The Queen will need me to be in attendance at the birth of the child. I cannot escape what is coming like you can.”

“No Gaius. You chose not to escape, that is the difference.” Nimueh chuckled. “It will be your undoing.”

Gaius went through the door and slammed it behind him. as he walked down the stairs he thought about what Nimueh had said. He couldn’t leave but Alice needed to as soon as possible.

~X~

A week after Gaius had confirmed that the Queen was with child, Nimueh found the Ygraine in her usual spot on a garden seat at that time of day. Ygraine was sitting with her needlework amongst the roses. She approached the Queen and cleared her throat to get attention. She bowed as soon as Ygraine looked up.

“Nimueh, are you here seeking herbs for your potions?” Ygraine asked.

“No. I am here to see you. I hear you are with child, my Queen.” Nimueh bowed. “May I express my good wishes and warm regards.”

“How did you hear of it? Did the physician or his wife tell you?” Ygraine put a hand on her belly and looked down.

“No Majesty. The King himself shared the happy news. He is looking forward to the birth of his heir.” Nimueh smiled sweetly.

“It could be a daughter. Nothing is certain.” Ygraine looked up. “Have you seen my child in your crystal? Is that how you know it is a son?”

“Yes. He will grow handsome and strong. He will favor his mother in looks and temperament.” Nimueh smiled. “That will be a blessing to Camelot when he takes his place on the throne as king.”

“My, you must have looked deeply into the crystal to know all of that.” Ygraine smiled and looked down at her belly again. “Very deeply indeed.”

“I wanted to see what he would be like.” Nimueh shrugged. “I thought that I would share the knowledge with you but I see it has upset you.”

“No. I am pleased.” Ygraine smiled. “I have had dreams of a fair haired man and a dark haired woman. They seem to be in love. Now I sound like a seer.” Ygraine shook her head.

“It’s not uncommon, my lady, to have such dreams while you are with child.” Nimueh caught a glimpse of Uther coming toward them. “I will look for her in the crystal as well.” Nimueh bowed. “I must get on. Please excuse me.”

“Thank you Nimueh.” Ygraine nodded.

Nimueh rushed off as Uther approached.

“What did she want?” Uther asked after kissing Ygraine’s cheek.

“She had a vision of our son. She wanted to share it with me.” Ygraine picked up her needlework again. “She said you told her that I was with child.”

“I did. I know you wanted to wait until it was more obvious but I was too excited to keep it to myself.” Uther explained.

“Are you bedding her?” Ygraine asked without looking up from her work.

“No! What happened with Vivianne will never happen again. I gave you my word.” Uther took a deep breath. “I will never be untrue to you again.”

Ygraine sighed. “You also gave your word that you wouldn't share the news of our child until we agreed it was safe but you did. I sometimes wonder if your word means anything at all anymore. I need rest. I will see you at supper.”

“Ygraine, I’m sorry.” Uther gave her his hand to assist her but she waved it away.

“Yes. Yes. So you say.” Ygraine gathered her things and got up from the garden bench and walked inside.

Uther scowled. He knew Nimueh was just trying his patience by coming to see Ygraine. He would need to have another talk with her.

~X~

Gaius walked his rounds deep in thought. He needed to get Alice to safety before the child’s birth. He knew she wouldn’t want to leave him but she had to go. He would have to make her see sense.

What Nimueh had done would put anyone with magick in danger. Gaius and Alice had both studied magick. They were competent when it came to healing magick but the level of magick that Nimueh practiced was much more powerful and was much more dangerous. 

As Gaius was walking into the castle, he caught sight of someone he wasn't expecting to see in Camelot. He rushed to catch up the man.

“Balinor!” Gaius called out as he rushed over. He put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “What are you doing in Camelot?”

“Gaius! Good to see you too.” Balinor chuckled. “I have come to Camelot to calm a dragon that has been burning villages in the northern territory. Uther wants me to take a group of his knights with me. I tried to tell him that I need no such assistance but he insists.”

“I heard something of it. It was brought up at council.” Gaius scowled. “Be cautious. This may not be as it seems. I know that Uther has spoken of trapping dragons in the past.”

“If you believe that is his purpose, he will be disappointed. I will not imprison my kin.” Balinor frowned. “They are not creatures to be kept caged. Dragons are meant to be free.”

“Did you come to Camelot alone?” Gaius asked.

“No. Hunith came with me. She and Alice are talking in your chambers.” Balinor smiled.

“Are you going to marry her anytime soon, my friend?” Gaius chuckled. “She has been waiting for you to ask for her hand since the day you met her.”

Balinor laughed. “I am well aware. Come let’s have some ale and catch up while our beloveds have their heads together. There are some things on my mind that I wish to discuss with you.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Gaius grinned. He glanced back at the castle as they headed to the pub i n the lower town called the Rising Sun.

“You will keep an eye on Hunith while I’m taking care of the dragon, won’t you?” Balinor waved the serving wench over to the table where they sat down. “Two pints.”

“I will. I doubt she and Alice will even notice my presence while she’s here. You know how they get on.” Gaius grinned.

“They are a pair, those two.” Balinor chuckled.

“We shouldn't be here too long.” Gaius moved an empty cup to the edge of the table. “I don’t want Alice to think I’ve run off.”

“Not yet. I need to talk to you Gaius.” Balinor looked around. “I’ve been seeing things in my visions that bother me greatly.”

Gaius looked at the serving wench that had returned with their drinks. “Now you have me worried. What is concerning you so?”

“I have been seeing visions of great pyres full of bodies screaming in agony. Children and the old as well. Uther is there watching as they burn. He looks angry. There is a spark of magick fluttering in the air. I feel as if he intends to remove all magick from the world.” Balinor took a deep breath to clear his mind.

“Uther has done something that cannot be undone.” Gaius looked into his cup. “He will take his revenge on those with magick if it fails.”

Balinor nodded. “The man should not meddle in things he doesn’t understand. Who did he go to? Was it you?”

“Not me. Nimueh did his bidding.” Gaius took a sip. “She won’t be here in Camelot for much longer. She has told me as much.”

Balinor frowned. “Nimueh running for cover? That isn’t like her at all. Whatever the magick is, the consequences are great. Do you know what has been done?”

“Yes I do.” Gaius leaned forward. “Uther asked for Nimueh’s help in conceiving an heir.”

Balinor choked on his ale. “Is he mad?”

“No. He is just disparate and foolish.” Gaius sat back. “I don't need to explain to you what the consequences of that are.”

“I know very well what will happen, but does he?” Balinor asked. “Does he really and truly understand?”

“She said that she told him what would happen but he wanted it done anyway.” Gaius shook his head. “This won’t end well.”

“This will end with everyone who has magick burning in a pyre.” Balinor put his cup on the table. “This will be a dark time for all of us.”

“If we don’t all die then we will be driven into the shadows.” Gaius rubbed his head. “We had better go. Alice will be waiting supper for us all.”

Balinor nodded. “Let them wait. I’m going to need another pint after all this.” He waved at the serving wench and held up two fingers. “Who else knows what he did?”

“Just myself and Alice and now you.” Gaius looked up as the serving wench put two more cups of ale on the table. He waited for her to pick up the empty cups and leave before continuing. “The Queen has no idea what Uther has done to her.”

“The death will be someone close to the child. It may even be the Queen.” Balinor took a gulp of his ale. “If Hunith died because of something that I had done then I would be out of my mind with grief.”

“From what you tell me of your vision, the Queen is the one who will pay the price for his selfishness. She is the only one that would cause him to react that way.” Gaius looked into his cup. “If that happens, we are all doomed.”

Balinor nodded. “I fear you are correct old friend. Finish your drink and we shall go. Our women are waiting.”

~X~


	3. Chapter 3

 

In the chambers of the court physician, Alice put a cup of tea in front of Hunith and sat down with one of her own. “Why haven’t you and Balinor gotten married by now? The love you have for each other is plain to see.”

“I don’t know.” Hunith shrugged. “He is hesitating. I think he knows something that I do not. He has been having visions again. He won’t tell me what he has seen but I know they disturb him greatly.”

“I wonder what they are about.” Alice got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Balinor wasn’t just a dragon lord but he was also a seer with strong magick. His visions were usually very accurate.

“You know something, don’t you?” Hunith blew on the tea. “What is it?”

“I shouldn’t tell you but I know you won’t tell a soul.” Alice looked into her cup. “The Queen is with child. Gaius and I suspect that magick was used to help her conceive.” Alice frowned. “Gaius is worried.”

“Who would have done such a thing?” Hunith asked then shook her head. “Nimueh. It was her, wasn’t it? She is the only one Uther would go to for such a thing.”

“We think so.” Alice sat down at the table. “We can’t prove it. A spell of such great power will have great consequences. I believe that is why Gaius is worried. There is nothing he and I can do to stop what is coming.”

“Maybe Balinor can help. If you combine your magick, would you be able to change the outcome?” Hunith suggested.

Alice shook her head. “Nothing will stop this. As soon as that child draws breath, someone will die to balance the scales. Someone connected directly to the child is my guess although Gaius refuses to confirm it.”

Hunith looked into her cup. “It’s an extreme price to pay for a child.”

“Uther would give anything to have an heir.” Alice shook her head. “That kind of desire is dangerous. It makes a person reckless.”

Hunith nodded. “I agree.”

Gaius and Balinor walk through the door and both women give them questioning looks.

“Yes. We were at the pub.” Balinor confessed. “I had to have a pint with Gaius, didn't I?”

“Supper will be on the table in a moment.” Alice looked at Gaius. “They really wanted to chat without us hearing. The ale was a just an excuse.”

“You have found us out.” Gaius leaned over to kiss Alice but she moved at the last minute.

“None of that! We have company.” Alice picked up a stack of bowls from the table and went to dish up the stew.

Hunith held up a finger to Balinor. “No drunken kisses for you either.”

Balinor laughed out loud. “We are both in trouble Gaius. Maybe we shouldn't have had that second pint.”

“Second? Gaius?” Alice turned around with the ladle in her hand.

“I couldn’t be rude and refuse. Balinor was buying.” Gaius sat at the table. “Come sit Balinor. I smell Alice's rabbit stew. You're in for a treat.”

“Rabbit?” Balinor raised his eyebrow. “When do you have time to hunt?”

“The royal cook has a son with the palsy. She pays Gaius in food.” Alice sat two bowls on the table and went back for the other two. “Last month, she gave us pheasant. It was quite a treat.”

“It tasted like chicken.” Gaius winked at Hunith.

Alice sat down and put a bowl in front of Gaius. “You ate it, didn't you?”

Balinor looked at Hunith. “This is what happens when you're married. You squabble like a couple of old hens over a nesting place.”

“Yes but it's so enjoyable to make up after a squabble.” Gaius grinned.

Alice kicked him under the table causing Gaius to jump. “Eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Hunith and Balinor looked at each other and laughed.

~X~

As time passed, Uther started to wonder who it was that had lost their life for his heir to be born. He knew of no one in the court that had died and Gaius usually didn't tell him of deaths in the lower town.

Uther wanted to find out who died but he had to be discreet. There was only one person he could ask and that was Nimueh.

He climbed the steps to the wooden door of her tower room and knocked.

“Enter Sire. I've been expecting you.” Nimueh called out.

Uther opened the door and entered. He leaned on the door for a moment after he closed it. “If you knew that I was coming then you know why I’m here.”

“Yes. Your guilt is starting to naw at you.” Nimueh sat down in front of her hearth and picked up a goblet and motioned to a bottle of wine on the table beside her. “Wine?”

Uther shook his head ‘no’ at the offer. “I want to compensate the family of the person who died. Will you give me a name?”

“Uther, the child is not yet born. No one has died yet.” Nimueh poured wine into the goblet and took a sip. “Besides, if you did try to compensate the family, it would raise suspicions. I don't think you want people asking why the King is being generous to a random family that has suffered a loss. There will be questions and there are those that will puzzle it out.”

Uther scowled. “Who? Has someone came to you asking questions already?”

“No but there are those who practice magick that will wonder if you used it to conceive with your barren wife.” Nimueh lied.

“Ygraine wasn't barren.” Uther glared at the sorceress. “She is delicate and I have not always been the husband that I should have been.”

“You won’t get an argument on that from me.” Nimueh laughed softly. “The whole Kingdom knows of your ways. Kitchen maids are more to your taste than our delicate Queen. Isn't that right, Uther?”

Uther shook his head and sighed. “I should know better than to deal with you.”

“Yes. You should but here you are.” Nimueh shrugged.

Uther turned and left closing the door behind him.

Nimueh chuckled and took a sip of wine.

Ygraine was walking down the corridor when Uther suddenly came from the stairwell of the tower. “Uther!”

Uther turned towards her and could see the look on her face. He was going to get a dressing down and he braced himself for it.

“Why were you visiting Nimueh?” Ygraine asked. “Is there a battle coming?”

“No. I was just….” Uther started to panic. He needed to tell her something she would believe.

“No! Don't tell me. Here I am with child, so you think that it is permissible to seek relief from elsewhere. I should have expected it. It is typical behavior for you. I am such a fool when it comes to you.” Ygraine stepped up to Uther and slapped his face. “Show more discretion, Uther. I will not have the tongues of the court wagging behind my back.” Ygraine pushed him aside and continued down the corridor.

A soft laugh came from the top of the stairs. “She knows you all too well, Uther. Should I tell her of the kitchen maid that you are bedding instead of me?”

Uther looked up with a scowl. “Silence! You will say nothing to her. You will stay well away from her.”

“Yes Sire.” Nimueh laughed and went back into her chambers.

Uther stormed off. He needed to get rid of his foul mood. He headed for the training field to train until he was exhausted. It couldn't resolve his feelings but he would be too exhausted to feel them

~X~

Once it was obvious that Ygraine was with child, Camelot and its town started to become excited. A tournament and a great feast was planned to celebrate the announcement.

On the day of the official announcement, Uther stood in the throne room holding Ygraines hand. The throne room was filled to capacity with nobles and commoners alike. He looked out at the crowd and smiled.

“Ladies and lords, good people of Camelot, the Queen and I welcome you today. Queen Ygraine and I wish to announce that she is with child. The heir to the Kingdom of Camelot is on the way.”

The crowd erupted in applause.

Ygraine and Uther looked at each other and smiled.

Uther held up hand to quiet the crowd. “Good people of Camelot, here me. Please join us in celebrating the wonderful news. There will be food and entertainment for the next two days.”

The crowd cheered and started to file out.

Ygraine pulled her hand away. “You have made your grand announcement. Now I will go to our chambers to rest until the tournament. I think this is all too premature. The child has not been born yet. A successful birth is not guaranteed by any means.”

“Let them celebrate our good fortune, Ygraine.” Uther caressed her cheek. “I have faith that all will be well. You will give birth to a beautiful healthy son.”

Ygraine eyed him suspiciously. “You have been talking to Nimueh. She has seen our son in her crystals. She says he is tall and strong.”

“There, you have your proof.” Uther kissed her cheek. “Shall I walk with you?”

“No. I can manage.” Ygraine let him help her down the steps in front of the thrones. “I will see you later.”

Uther watched as Ygraine left the throne room.

“She is absolutely glowing isn't she, Uther?” Nimueh walked up to him. “All this for a child not even in this world yet. I’m surprised at you, Sire.”

“I have faith.” Uther shrugged. “You have seen him in your crystals, have you not? Ygraine said you have.”

“I have. He will not be as you are hoping him to be. He will have his own mind and he is not afraid to speak out.” Nimueh looked at Uther closely. “I’m sorry.”

“He is my son. He will do as I say. I have no doubt in that.” Uther nodded and walked away.

Gaius cleared his throat behind Nimueh. “My lady.”

Nimueh turned around and glared at the physician. “Something to say, Gaius?”

Gaius took a step closer. “You shouldn't bait him like that. It will not end well for you.”

“Uther will do nothing to me. You, on the other hand, may find yourself in great peril. Uther does like a good pyre.” Nimueh smirked and walked off.

Alice walked up and took Gaius hand. “Come. We need to go now if we want something to drink before the tournament. The lines are long.

“I'm not in the mood to watch jousting and maylay.” Gaius sighed. “You go. I will be in the tents if I am needed. You should sit with the Queen and keep her company. Make sure she doesn’t get over tired.”

“Promise to have a drink with me later at the feast.” Alice kissed his cheek and left him.

Gaius sighed. Knowing what he did, Gaius felt his gut twist. He had to do whatever he had to do to keep himself and Alice off one of those pyres.

~X~

Soon, news of the expected Pendragon heir spread throughout the five kingdoms. Gifts of tribute started arriving in Camelot. They were gold and silver items, not at all suitable for a baby but suitable for the heir to the Kingdom of Camelot.

Ygraine had chambers near the royal apartments cleaned and cleared out. She began to prepare the room for the baby. She found a cradle in the stores of the castle. She added a cot for the nursery maid and a comfortable chair to the room.

Uther found her in the nursery one afternoon. “Here you are! I have been looking all over for you.”

“I have been here all day. I told you that this morning.” Ygraine looked up from the blanket she was stitching. “I wanted to get a few things done before Gaius makes me rest until the birth.”

“He is wise. You should be in bed now. You will deliver soon.” Uther went over and knelt by her chair. “We shall see our son and hold him in our arms. What a fine day that will be.”

“Yes.” Ygraine ran her hand over her belly. “It will be nice to hold him.” She smiled. “Uther, we have waited for this for so long. I fear that something will happen. What if he doesn't survive his birth? What if I don't survive it?”

“Nonsense! You will both be fine. Gaius will see to it.” Uther put his hand on hers. “I command it so.”

“I don't believe it works that way, Uther.” Ygraine looked down at their hands. “Women and children die during childbirth all the time. It is reality. Not even a command from you can stop it from happening.”

“Don't think of it.” Uther kissed her cheek and stood up. “We shall have supper in our chambers tonight then you will rest until the child is born.” Uther looked around at the room. “This room is fit for a future king.” Uther walked over to the cradle and ran his hand over the red coverlet. “Our son will want for nothing.”

“All he needs is love, Uther.” Ygraine picked up her needlework. “If he has love, then he will be the richest king in all of the Five Kingdoms.”

“Of course, my darling.” Uther smiled. “I need to go train. I will see you in our chambers for supper.”

“Yes.” Ygraine smiled. She waited until Uther had left the room before she let the worry back in. She couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. It didn't matter what Uther said she was still worried for the baby and herself.

~X~

A few days later, Nimueh woke up in a cold sweat. What she had seen in her dreams disturbed her. She threw back the covers and padded to the table where her scrying crystal sat. She waved her hand over it and waited for the images to become clear.

Nimueh swallowed hard at what she saw in the future. She knew the price for the King’s heir at last. It would be steep indeed. She finally saw the one whose life would be taken by the goddess.

Nimueh quickly changed and started to pack. She knew she must leave now while she could. If she didn't leave, she knew she would be the first to die in what she saw in the crystal.

Nimueh glanced at the crystal again as she was packing. Fire…. Men women and children all dying in great fires. She threw a cloth over it and wrapped it carefully before putting it in her travel bag.

Nimueh only took what she could carry. She would have to leave before dawn to get away without being seen. She made one more sweep of the room. She grabbed her spell book and shoved it in the bag with the crystal.

Nimueh put on her cloak and pulled the hood over her head to cover her face. She slipped out of the tower room and down to the stables. She quietly saddled her horse and left by the south gate.

Once on the main road, she turned her horse north and rode hard to the Isle of the Blessed. She would be safe there from Uther’s madness.

~X~

The next morning, just before dawn, Ygraine woke up in pain. She went to get up and she felt water rush down her leg. Ygraine nudged Uther awake then gasped in pain.

Uther turned over just in time to see Ygraine’s face contorted with pain. “My darling?”

“The baby is coming. My waters have broken and I'm in such great pain.” Ygraine grabbed him by the arm. “Uther, you must take me to the physician’s chambers.”

“I can summon him here.” Uther got up and started to walk to the door. “I’ll just call a guard to fetch him.”

“No. Not here. I want you to take me to him.” Ygraine winced. “But I must change first. I can't be seen like this. Help me. Get a fresh nightdress from the cupboard. That one there.” Ygraine pointed to a small cupboard by the door.

Uther took out a nightdress and walked over to where Ygraine was sitting on the bed. He helped her out of the wet nightdress and helped her into the clean one. “There. All better.”

“Uther, you will have to carry me. I can't walk with this pain.” Ygraine whimpered as another contraction hit her.

Uther nodded. He wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her into his arms. “It will be over soon and you will hold our child in your arms.” Uther walked to the door and pulled it open.

A guard stood straight as the door opened. Uther glanced at him. “Fetch a maid to clear up our chambers then meet me at the physician’s chambers.”

The guard started to walk away but Uther stopped him.

“Wait! Tell no one that the queen is about to give birth. I will make the announcement as soon as the child arrives.”

The guard bowed and went to fetch a maid.

“I’m sorry. I am so much trouble.” Ygraine leaned against Uther’s shoulder.

“Nonsense! It is an honor to be your chariot, my lady.” Uther smiled but worry was starting to whisper in his ear.

Uther carried Ygraine as quickly as he could to Gaius chambers and knocked on the door.

Gaius lifted his head from the table. He had been sitting up working on his notes when he heard the knock. He glanced back to the bedchamber to see if Alice had heard it. He was surprised to see her up and dressing.

Gaius opened the door and looked at the king. “What happened?”

“Nothing yet. She's having a baby.” Uther walked over and put her on the cot behind the screen.

“Uther, you must go. I need to examine her to see how far along she is in the birth process.” Gaius motioned to the door.

“But…” Uther looked at Ygraine. “I want to stay.”

“Uther, I insist.” Gaius steered the King to the door and nearly shoved him out into the corridor. Gaius shut the door and looked at Alice, who was just coming out of their bedchamber. He took a deep breath and went back to Ygraine.

“Gaius, I'm sorry to wake you.” Ygraine winced.

“It is of no importance. I was about to rise for the day soon anyway. I need to examine you, my lady.” Gaius glanced at Alice. “Alice is here to wait with you. Are the pains frequent?”

“Yes and they are quiet strong. My waters broke just before Uther brought me here. Will it be soon?” Ygraine looked for a hopeful answer.

“Let us find out.” Gaius examined her and frowned. “Relax my lady. This trial will not be over quickly.”

“Is all well, Gaius?” Ygraine asked.

“Yes. Just rest as much as you can for now.” Gaius smiled and bowed as he walked away.

“I know that look.” Alice whispered as Gaius washed his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s bleeding. Not much but enough to worry me.” Gaius glanced back at his patient. “I don’t want her upset. It will only make things worse. “

“So the life that's taken will be the child's mother.” Alice shook her head. “He has killed her with his selfishness.”

“Alice, he is the King watch your tongue.” Gaius warned. “Sit with her and keep her calm. I will do my best to save them both.”

“You and I both know that is impossible. The magick is too strong. One of them will die and there is nothing that can be done to stop it.” Alice reminded him.

Gaius sighed. “I know but I have to try anyway. I don't want to lose them both.”

Alice squeezed his arm and went to sit with the queen. “My lady, are you comfortable?”

“I am as comfortable as I can be.” Ygraine whimpered suddenly and reached out for Alice. “The pain is great. How do women endure this several times?”

“I am told that the pain is forgotten as soon as you hold your child.” Alice smiled. “I have yet to experience that for myself.”

“You will be blessed with a child. Just give it time. You and Gaius have only been wed a short time.” Ygraine smiled. “I will be there for you when your time comes just as you are doing for me.”

“Thank you my lady. I shall look forward to it.” Alice bowed her head. She didn’t want the queen to see the tears in her eyes because Alice knew that Ygraine would not survive the child’s birth..

Gaius slipped out into the passageway and cleared his throat.

Uther turned towards him. “Gaius, how is she?”

“My lord, I need to speak with you privately.” Gaius glanced at the guards then back to Uther.

“Leave us.” Uther instructed the two men standing close by. He waited until they were well down the stairs to turn back to Gaius. “What is it, physician?”

“I know about the magick you asked Nimueh to cast. I also know that in order for you to have an heir a life must be sacrificed.” Gaius folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes. I have an heir and a life has been taken. I know not who it was but it was done.” Uther scowled. “Why are we speaking of this?”

“Because the life has not yet been taken, Uther.” Gaius waited for that to sink in before he continued. “The life that will be sacrificed will be the Queen. The moment the child draws breath, Ygraine will die.”

“You are mistaken.” Uther shook his head. “Not my wife. It won’t be her.”

“The queen is bleeding. She will not survive the birth.” Gaius waited for Uther to shout or strike him but Gaius didn’t count on the reaction he got.

Uther fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. “What has that witch done? That is not what I wanted. Why my beloved Ygraine?”

“For magick that strong, the price is steep. Nimueh should have explained it to you more clearly. Although, I suspect you would have commanded her to proceed anyway.” Gaius sighed. “I’m sorry Uther.”

Uther leaned his forehead on his knee and wept. He didn't notice that Gaius had left him alone in the passageway.

Gaius closed the door and went back over to the cot that Ygraine was lying on. He put his hand on Alice's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “How are you feeling, my lady?”

“I am tired. Will this last much longer?” Ygraine sighed.

“I need to examine you.” Gaius smiled.

Ygraine nodded.

Gaius examined her and nodded. “It will be soon. You will need to push when you feel the pain again. Do you understand?”

Ygraine nodded. “I will push with all my might.”

Gaius walked away and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew the Queen would be dead soon and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Gaius washed his hands and put on a smile as he turned back to the Queen. “Alice, could you fetch some fresh water?”

“Yes of course.” Alice stood up and bowed. “I'll be back as quickly as I can, my lady.”

“Gaius what is it?” Ygraine asked. “Is it the child?”

“No my lady. I just don't like thinking of you in pain for any reason.” Gaius smiled and patted her hand.

“Gaius!” Ygraine started to push. “The pain…”

Gaius lifted the blanket and the bedclothes were already soaked with blood. He looked up at the queen’s face. “I see the child’s head. Keep pushing, my lady.”

Ygraine screamed as she pushed.

Gaius focused on the child. The child was the priority now. The queen had lost far too much blood to survive much longer. “That’s it, my lady. It's almost over.”

Alice stopped just outside the door with the bucket of water. She looked at the King who was still sitting on the floor. “You killed her with your selfish need to have an heir. She will die the moment the child takes its first breath.”

Uther looked up with tears in his eyes. “I thought…”

“Thought what? The Goddess would spare her because you are a King? The Goddess cares not. She only cares that her world is in balance.” Alice put her hand on the door latch. “You are a fool, Uther Pendragon. You should have never asked for something when you don’t understand the consequences.”

Uther just bowed his head.

Alice went inside and put the bucket on the table. She rushed over to the cot where Ygraine was trying to push with all that she had left in her. “I’m back, my lady.”

“Alice, get behind her and help her push.” Gaius instructed.

Alice got behind the queen’s back and put her hand on the top of her womb and helped push. She had helped this way many times during a difficult birth. “I'm here my lady. It won't be long now.”

“Keep pushing, my lady.” Gaius guided the child into the world and before he could give it a slap on its bottom, it started to cry. He looked up just in time to see Ygraine go limp in Alice’s arms.

Alice started to cry. “She’s gone, Gaius. She's gone.”

“The king has a son with no mother.” Gaius cut the cord and reached for a towel on a nearby stool. He wrapped the baby in the towel and stood up. “She will need to be prepared for burial.”

“I will see to it myself.” Alice gingerly lowered the queen back down on the cot.

The door burst open and Uther stood in the doorway. “No! Please no!”

“The queen is dead, Sire, but your son lives.” Gaius didn’t care that his tone sounded harsh when he spoke the words. “He will need a wet nurse.”

Uther went past Gaius and knelt beside Ygraine’s still body. “It is magick that did this. It is evil and I must eradicate it from my Kingdom. All those that practice magick will be gathered up and executed.”

Gaius glanced at Alice “Sire, maybe you should wait until the shock has left you before you do something so….”

“Necessary?” Uther stood up. “I should have done it long ago. If I had, my beloved Ygraine would be alive still.”

Gaius looked down at the baby in his arms. “Do you want to hold your son, Sire?”

“No!” Uther walked to the door. “Take him away. Let him be fostered. I will not have him here while the threat of magick is in my Kingdom. Do it quickly physician. Tell no one where he is. Not even me.” Uther left slamming the door behind him.

“Balinor’s visions are coming true.” Alice looked at Gaius. “We have to leave.”

Gaius looked at her and sighed. “I need to find a wet nurse. You will take the Prince to Ealdor and stay with Balinor and Hunith until I can get him to see sense. You will be safer outside the Kingdom of Camelot’s borders.”

Alice nodded. “I'll take him as soon as I prepare the Queen. Marie, the blacksmith's wife can act as a wet nurse for the Prince. She has just given birth to a daughter.”

“I will take him to her as soon as I clean him up.” Gaius looked into the face of the innocent child. “He will need a name.”

“Ygraine had said that she and Uther had decided on Arthur.” Alice smiled.

Gaius smiled. “Come Prince Arthur. You have a journey ahead of you.”

~X~

Gaius bundled up the newborn Prince and took him down to the lower town. He knocked on the door of blacksmith’s cottage.

The door opened and Marie, the blacksmith's wife, smiled at her visitor. “Hello Gaius. What brings you here?”

“I have a favor to ask. May I come in?” Gaius asked.

“Of course.” Marie stepped aside and let him pass. “What do you have there?”

“I have a baby boy that has lost his mother. He will need a wet nurse and since you just given birth, I was hoping you could help out.” Gaius pulled the blanket back from the baby’s sleeping face.

“I hadn't heard of anyone going into labor. I saw Alfa from the kitchens just a few minutes ago walking home. I don’t know of anyone else close to….” Marie gasped. “The Queen! That is the Queen’s child, isn't it?”

“Yes but you are to tell no one who he is. Not even Tom. She wanted him to called Arthur. I only ask you to keep him here until the Queen is prepared for burial. Alice is taking him away to be fostered.” Gaius handed Arthur to Marie. “The news of the Queen’s death is not known as of yet. We are waiting for the king to make the announcement.”

“He would want his son at his side, surely.” Marie gently rocked the baby in her arms.

“He refused to hold the child.” Gaius sighed. “He wouldn't even look at his own son.”

“He has his mother’s fairness. I hope he will have her gracious heart as well.” Marie stroked the baby's cheek. “Did she see him?”

“No. She was gone the moment that he took his first breath.” Gaius gave Marie that morsel of truth. “How is your daughter?”

“She is growing stronger every day. Tom has been keeping Elyan busy at the forge so we can have some quiet. It's just easier because she is so small.” Marie carried the Prince over to the large cradle. Marie put the Prince next to the baby girl sleeping there.

“I need to get back. Alice will be along as soon as she can to collect him.” Gaius sighed. “He will go to be fostered until he comes of age.”

Marie frowned. “He should be with his father. He has lost so much already.”

“I agree but the King feels otherwise.” Gaius shrugged. “I have to follow his command even though I believe that he's wrong.”

“He's very wrong.” Marie sighed. “He will see that one day and regret what he's done.”

“I need to get back.” Gaius looked at the cradle and smiled. “I leave him in your capable hands.”

“Where will she take him?” Marie asked.

“We have friends that will take him in.” Gaius smiled. “I shouldn't tell you any more than that. Thank you Marie.”

“I will take good care of him. I promise.” Marie smiled.

Gaius smiled and waved as he went out the door.

“Poor child.” Marie adjusted the blanket around the prince.

~X~


	4. Chapter 4

 

Uther left the physician’s chambers and called the guards to attention. “Bring Nimueh to the council chambers.”

The guards rushed off to the tower where she lived only to find her and her belongings gone.

When they reported her disappearance to Uther, he went into a rage.

Uther realized Nimueh must have seen what would happen in a vision. No one had seen her for a few days so there was no way to know when she had left Camelot

Uther called for Sir Geoffrey to be brought to council chambers. When the scholar arrived, he and Uther started to make a list of all who were known to use magick in the castle and the surrounding town.

Uther sent out knights to collect the names from other towns in the kingdom. When they were done, the knights were to report back to the King with what they found.

Gaius entered the council chambers just as Uther had finished giving orders to the last of the knights before they left.

“Sire, there needs to be an announcement.” Gaius reminded him. “The bell needs to be rung for the Queen.”

“I can’t bear to do it, Gaius. It would make it all too real.” Uther poured himself a goblet of wine. “Has the child been taken away yet?”

“Prince Arthur is not in the castle but still in Camelot.” Gaius told him. “There is still time to reconsider your decision for him to be fostered.”

“No. I will not reconsider.” Uther downed the contents of the goblet and filled it again. Uther took a purse full of coins from his belt and tossed it to Gaius. “Give this to the people who will foster my son.”

Gaius looked into the purse at the gold coins. He closed it and put it in his pocket. “I will send it with him.”

Uther thought for a moment before he spoke. “Your friend Balinor, the dragon lord. Can you contact him? I need his help.”

“Of course, my lord. May I ask why?” Gaius had an idea but he hoped he was wrong.

“No you may not ask why. Send for him now.” Uther downed the wine again and slammed the goblet down on the table. “Gaius, swear an oath to me this day. Swear to me that you will tell no one of what I’ve done. Not even to my son.”

“I swear it, my lord.” Gaius bowed his head.

Uther took a step closer to Gaius. “Swear to me that you will never use magick again not even to save a life.”

Gaius looked up and frowned. “I will make that oath to you Uther. I will not use magick again from this day forward.”

Uther grabbed Gaius by the shoulder. “I am relieved. You are my friend and I don’t want to execute you.”

“Execute?” Gaius raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“From this day forward, anyone who practices magick is to be executed. There will be no magick in my Kingdom ever again.” Uther explained.

“Uther, what are you planning to do?” Gaius looked Uther in the eye. “There is a half dozen people here in the castle that are skilled with magick. Are you going to kill them all?”

“Yes.” Uther’s face was a cold mask. “Magick is now a crime in Camelot and those who use it will be put to death. Your wife… she uses magick as well. does she not?

“Yes.” Gaius felt his gut tighten.

“Have her swear an oath to me and I will spare her life. If she does not then she will burn with the rest.” Uther turned away. “Leave me. I need to.be alone with my thoughts.”

Gaius bowed and left the king. He headed straight for Alice who was still preparing the queen for burial in their chambers.

“Alice…” Gaius walked in and closed the door. “Are you almost finished?”

“Yes. I just have to make a few adjustments to her hair.” Alice stood up. “Why has the bell not been rung? She died hours ago. He should have made the announcement by now.”

“He hasn’t. He’s been making a list with all the names of people with magick. He plans to execute them all.” Gaius grabbed her by the shoulders. “You must swear an oath to Uther that you will never use magick again not even to save a life.”

“I won’t do that, Gaius. I am a healer. I must use whatever means necessary to preserve life.” Alice looked in his eyes. “You made the oath with him, didn’t you?”

“I had no choice. He is drowning in his grief. He is capable of anything right now.” Gaius sighed. “Speak the oath to keep yourself safe from harm. Alice, it is the only way we can stay together, You will have to leave if you refuse.”

“I’m leaving anyway.” Alice shrugged. “I have to take the Prince to Ealdor, remember?” She saw the look of fear on his face but she had to tell him the truth. “I will not say an oath that I cannot keep. I’m sorry Gaius.”

Gaius sighed and nodded. He kissed her softly. “Finish here and be on your way. When you reach Ealdor, tell Balinor that Uther requires his services.”

“For what?” Alice asked.

“He wouldn't say but I believe he means to destroy anything with magick including the dragons.” Gaius held her close. “Be careful. Take my horse and ride as fast as you can with Arthur. If we are meant to see each other again, then we will.” Gaius put the purse of gold coins on the table. “Give this to Hunith. Its compensation for caring for the Prince.”

“If you stay, you will be in danger. Gaius, come with me.” Alice sobbed.

“I cannot.” Gaius pulled away. “Please hurry.”

Alice wiped her tears and went back to preparing the Queen’s body.

Gaius went to their bed chamber and packed for Alice. He put all the coins he had inside a purse in the bottom of her bag. It wasn't much but it would give her a fresh start. He had a feeling in his gut that he would never see his wife again even though he couldn't bear the thought of being without her.

When he was done, Gaius collected all books with magick spells in them and hid them away in under the floorboards beneath their bed. Gaius collected a pile of books of no consequence to burn in the courtyard. He would tell Uther that they were books of magick.

Gaius was almost done when Sir Geoffrey came rushing in. he stopped and gasped when he saw Ygraine’s lifeless body. “The Queen! What has happened to the Queen and her child?”

“The child lives. Uther has sent him to be fostered.” Gaius took a breath and led Sir Geoffrey back to the door. “The Queen didn’t survive the birth. She was far too delicate.”

“There has been no announcement.” Sir Geoffrey rubbed his forehead. “He should have made an announcement. Instead, he is having me draw up a list of those with magick.”

“I know.” Gaius sighed. “He is grieving and he is looking for someone to blame.”

“Gaius, you know something, don’t you?” Sir Geoffrey eyed his friend suspiciously.

“I know that Uther believes there was more to the Queen’s death than her delicate health.” Gaius leaned against the door frame. “Do as he asks. He will see sense in a few days.”

“I hope you are right.” Sir Geoffrey took a deep breath. “What of you and Alice?”

“I took an oath never to do magick again. Alice will do the same after she takes the Prince to be fostered.” Gaius lied. “For now, she is preparing the queen for burial. She wanted to make sure it was done properly.” .Gaius smiled. “She had an affection for the Queen.”

Sir Geoffrey nodded. “I better get back.”

“Don’t worry. He will come around.” Gaius dropped the smile on his face the moment the scholar left. He knew what was coming. Balinor had seen it in his visions.

A great purging of magick from Camelot was about to begin and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it.

~X~

By midday, the news of the Queen’s death had already spread throughout the town. Uther made the formal announcement at the afternoon council meeting. It was not until later in the day that the bell tolled for the Queen.

After the council meeting, Uther took the lists that Sir Geoffrey had made up and had the patrols bring the people on those lists to the cells. There was chaos in the streets of the lower town. A few were lucky enough to escape Camelot with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

By nightfall the cells were teeming with people who had magick or who were suspected of having magick. There were women and small children mixed in with the men. Entire families were awaiting a fate that they could not imagine.

As soon as everyone that could be found was captured, Uther went down to the cells and pronounced them all guilty of sorcery then told them their fate. Most of them silently wept but there were a few that shouted and cursed Uther. The guards quickly silenced them with a punch or a sword pommel to the face.

In a field just outside the castle walls, dozens of stakes had been erected. Firewood was waiting to be lit at the base of each. All of it looked out of place amongst the scattered wildflowers that dared to raise their heads. They stood like silent soldiers in the moonlight. In the morning, all of those in the cells would be brought out and bound in groups to the stakes.

If Uther believed that he was purging magick in this manner, he was mistaken. He was trying to purge his own guilt. The fires wouldn't never purge the guilt of what he had done from his heart. Nothing ever would.

~X~

That night, Alice rode past the field of waiting pyres with Arthur in her arms. She shuddered knowing that she would barely escape the carnage that would occur in the morning.

She turned away and rode as fast as she could with the baby in her arms. She had to reach Ealdor as quickly as possible. Arthur would be safe there but she would not. She had to run and never return to Camelot and Gaius.

Alice rode through the night she only stayed long enough to rest the horse and give Arthur some goat’s milk she had brought along with her.

It was well after sunrise when Alice finally reached Ealdor. She breathed a sigh of relief when Hunith and Balinor came to greet her from the vegetable garden.

“Alice, what are you doing here?” Hunith asks. She sees the bundle in Alice’s arms. “What is that?”

Alice looked down. “It’s not a ‘what’, He’s a ‘who’. I need your help, Hunith.” Alice handed down the baby to Hunith. “I need you to take him in for me.”

Hunith looked down into the sleeping child's face and smiled. “Where are his parents?”

“I’ll explain inside.” Alice slid off the horse and winced. “I’ve been riding all night just to bring him to you. I also have a message for you Balinor. As soon as I get some rest, I have to leave. I can’t stay here and I can’t go back.”

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Balinor asked. “Is this child a part of it.”

“He is the reason for it. Please, can we speak inside.” Alice started walking for the door of their cottage.

Balinor and Hunith looked at each other then followed her inside.

Alice sat in the first chair she came to. “Camelot is on fire and it's all because Uther went to Nimueh to help Ygraine conceive an heir.”

“So it has happened then. The Queen was the one to be sacrificed.” Balinor shook his head in disbelief. “A great sacrifice for such a small child.”

“I agree. Ygraine died the moment the boy drew breath.” Alice looked at the baby in Hunith’s arms. “She never got to see him or hold him. His name is Arthur.”

Hunith looked at the baby. “Why did you bring him here? Surely, the King would want to raise his heir.”

“No. He was so distraught over Ygraine’s death that he commanded that the baby be sent to be fostered.” Alice rubbed her aching legs. “He didn’t want to even know where the child was going.”

Balinor sat at the table with Alice. “You said Camelot was on fire. What do you mean?”

“After Ygraine died, Uther had lists made up of all the people in Camelot who use magick. He had them rounded up for execution as I was leaving. He plans to burn them all. He thinks that will cleanse him of the guilt he is feeling.”

Balinor closed his eyes tightly. “It’s as I saw in my vision. Its starting and it will not stop until Uther dies.” Balinor looked at the baby. “When he is king, he will bring back magick.”

“There is something else.” Alice paused. “Gaius swore an oath never to use magick again, not even to save a life. Uther made him do it. Gaius wanted me to take the oath too but I can’t so I had to run.”

“He knew it was coming.” Balinor rubbed his face. “I told him to take the oath so he can save as many as he can. I thought he had told you of it. “

“No. He did not.” Alice folded her hands in her lap and looked at them. “He knew I would not be safe in Camelot. I have friends near the keep. I will go there. They will take me in. You must tell no one that I have been here or the true identity of the child.”

“He is an orphan.” Hunih smiled. “No mother and abandoned by his father. Don’t worry Alice. It's what I will say when someone asks where he came from. He will be safe with us.”

Alice looked at Balinor. “Uther wants you to come to Camelot. That’s the message that I was to give you. You must not go. I fear it is a trap.”

“I will go. For if I do not, Uther will hunt me down.” Balinor reached out for Hunith. “He will come here to look for me if I do not go and possibly harm Hunith. I will not take that risk.”

“I agree with Alice. It’s too dangerous.” Hunith walked the baby over to a crate and put him inside. She came back to the table. “You know he sees your gifts as magick. He will burn you too.”

Balinor pulled Hunith down on his knee. “Have faith woman. I know how to take care of myself. Gaius will help me as much as he can.” He kissed her cheek. “I will leave as soon as possible for Camelot.”

Hunith looked at the baby who was fussing now. “He must be hungry. I’ll take him to Jul. She has been weaning her daughter. Arthur will have food at least.”

Alice pulled a purse from her tunic pocket and put it on the table. “From Uther. It’s compensation for taking him in.”

“I will use it wisely.” Hunith stared at it but didn’t pick it up.

“Gaius said he will come as soon as he can to check on him.” Alice told them. “As soon as things settle down, I’m sure.”

“This will never settle down until Uther is dead. He will not stop with just those he can round up in Camelot. He will continue to kill the innocent until he draws his last breath.” Balinor shook his head and went outside.

“He's right.” Alice looked to the door. “I have never seen anyone so mad with grief as Uther was when he saw Ygraine’s body.”

“You're safe here for now. You must rest.” Hunith nodded over to the bed. “I will take the baby to Jul then pack for Balinor.”

Alice pulled off her boots and cloak and laid down on the bed. She was fast asleep by the time Hunith came back.

~X~

Hunith packed food and clothes for Balinor then took them out to him. “You must go. I don't like it, but I don't think you have a choice.”

“I don't. If something should happen...if I don't return...don’t come looking for me.” Balinor grabbed her shoulders. “Stay well away from Camelot. I don't trust Uther. He will kill you to punish me. Promise me that you will stay here.”

“I have the baby to look after. I can’t follow you even if I wanted to.” Hunith kissed him. “You should go. Do what Uther wants and come home.”

Balinor leaned his forehead against hers. “I will be back as soon as I can.

Hunith bit her lip and nodded. In her heart, she knew he wasn't coming back.

Balinor kissed her hard and passionately before going to saddle his horse and ride for Camelot.

Hunith went back inside and sat at the table. She couldn't bear to see him leave. She wiped away a tear and just stared into the shadows.

~X~

When Balinor arrived in Camelot late the next day, he was met by two guards and brought directly to the King. Uther greeted him in the throne room with an icy look.

“Do you know why I have sent for you, Balinor?” Uther asked.

“No Sire.” Balinor pulled away from the two guards that were holding him. “Is there another dragon plaguing your kingdom?”

“No but it is a dragon I seek.” Uther stood up and walked down to where Balinor stood. “I want to speak to the dragon you encountered at the northern border.”

“Sire, he will not trouble you again. You have my word.” Balinor had a feeling Uther wasn't going to take his word for anything.

“I want you to bring the creature here. There is a cavern below the castle. Summon him into it so that I may speak with him. I have been told that they understand more than we can imagine.”

“They are ancient and know more than you or I could ever learn in our lifetime.” Balinor looked Uther directly in the eye. “If I refuse to do this for you, what would you do?”

“I know you have a woman. I have seen you with her in Camelot. I will find her and execute her while you watch.” Uther slowly grinned. “It will be a slow and painful death. I can promise you that.”

Balinor realized he had no choice but to comply. “I will do this for you. Where is the cavern?”

“This way.” Uther led the way. 

The cavern was large and deep underground. There was sunlight coming from an opening in the top. Balinor saw the chain and manacle waiting to trap the dragon. It made him feel sick to think he was going to betray one of his kin.

“What are you waiting for?” Uther asked. “I want it done now.”

Balinor stepped forward and summoned the dragon. He waited a few minutes for the dragon to appear. The great dragon was taking his time as usual.

“Where is it? Is it coming?” Uther sighed. “If you are trying to deceive me…”

“I would never do that, my lord. It comes now.” Balinor looked up as the sunlight was blocked from above.

The dragon bowed to Balinor and cast a suspicious eye on Uther. It snorted and settled down on the ledge.

Uther looked the old dragon up and down. “Put the manacle on it, Balinor. It is my prisoner.”

“Sire? This is not what you said. You said you wanted to speak to him not imprison him.” Balinor shook his head. “You deceived me.

“I changed my mind.” Uther smirked. “Do as I say. Now! If you do not, I will order you killed where you stand.”

Balinor took the path over to where the dragon was perched and patted its chest. “I’m sorry old friend. The King gave me no choice.”

The dragon nodded. He held out his foot and let Balinor put on the manacle.

“Dragon, you are my prisoner. I will keep you here until death comes for you.” Uther smirked. “Those chains are made with the strongest iron and the oldest magick. You cannot escape from here.” Uther turned to the guards. “Take him to the cells. He will be executed with the next lot.”

The guards waited for Balinor to walk back over the path before the took him into custody once again.

Uther laughed. “I will enjoy seeing your rotting carcass. You are an abomination. A scourge on my kingdom and I am delighted that you will never see freedom again. ”  

The dragon growled. He reared back and sent a plume of fire at Uther.

Uther turned and ran for the entryway. He barely made it out of the cavern before getting burned alive.

The dragon started laughing. It echoed in the cavern sending chills down Uther’s back.

~X~

Later that evening, Gaius was making his way through the cells when he spotted Balinor. He motioned for the guard to open the door. Gaius went inside and put down his medicine bag.

“Hello Gaius.” Balinor glanced at the guard.

“Leave us. I need to examine him.” Gaius waited until the guard was out of the cell to speak. “What are you doing in here?”

“I’m to be executed with the others. The guard says I have two days.” Balinor rubbed his face. “He threatened Hunith. I had to call Killgharrah to the cavern under the castle.”

“Did Uther kill him?” Gaius asked him.

“No. He wanted to capture him not kill him. He said that if I didn't do as he said, he would find Hunith and make me watch as he tortured her.” Balinor shook his head. “It's not right.”

“Neither is you being here. Can you use your magick?” Gaius glanced at the guard.

“Yes.” Balinor frowned. “Why?”

“I want you to escape.” Gaius looked to see if the guard was listening. “I will give the patrol a false trail to follow. But Balinor, you can't go home. To do so would endanger Hunith and the Prince.”

“I know.” Balinor sighed. “I will head for Odin’s lands. Uther would not dare follow me there. He is not that foolish.”

“Odin has already defeated him in battle once. Uther would not dare risk a second time.” Gaius put his hand on Balinor’s shoulder. “I will go to Hunith and explain things to her.”

“Thank you old friend.” Balinor looked toward the guard. “Go. I will be gone in the morning.”

“It will be good to see Alice.” Gaius smiled.

“Alice told us she was moving on.” Balinor told him. “She spoke of friends near the keep.”

“She has no friends in that place.” Gaius closed his eyes. “She is going to hide to keep me from finding her. I should have known what would happen.” Gaius looked at the guard. “I must go. Good luck.”

~X~

Gaius woke up at dawn to the sound of the warning bell. The castle was in chaos. All the prisoners in the cells had disappeared sometime in the night.

When he got to council chambers, Uther was shouting for patrols to go out looking for the prisoners.

“I want Balinor found and killed on sight!” Uther commanded. “He was on foot he couldn’t have gone far.”

“Sire, If I may, I believe Balinor may have headed to Dovetown. He has a cousin on his father's side.” Gaius lied.

“You are sure, Gaius?” Uther asked.

Gaius nodded.

“Go check out this information.” Uther commanded. “Don't come back without Balinor. Dead!” 

“What of the others, sire?” One of the knights asked.

“They will be found as soon we have Balinor in custody.” Uther waved the knights out. “Go!”

Gaius slipped out and headed for the stables. He saddled his horse and rode hard for Ealdor.

~X~

Hunith looked out the window when she heard a rider coming into the village. She was surprised to see that it was Gaius riding into Ealdor at first light. She pulled a shawl over her shoulders and went out to greet him.

“Gaius? What are you doing here?” Hunith asked as she came to the doorway. She looked around. “Where is Balinor?”

“Gone. After Uther made him summon a dragon, he was sent to the cells to await execution.” Gaius hesitated.

“He's dead?” Hunith took a shaky breath.

“No. He escaped but he can never come back here. Uther knows of you and threatened to kill you in order to get Balinor to comply.” Gaius put his hands on her shoulders.

“I understand.” Hunith bit her lip to keep from crying. “He knew this would happen when he left.”

“Did Alice tell you where she was going?” Gaius asked.

“She said she had friends at the keep. She headed in that direction shortly after Balinor left. Are you joining her there?” Hunith asked.

“No. I must get back to Camelot. “I can't stay long. I need to check on Arthur before I head back.” Gaius went into the Hunith’s home.

“He's an angel.” Hunith followed him. “He's been no trouble at all. Gaius, Alice didn't tell you she wasn't coming back, did she?”

“No, she didn't.” Gaius went over to the makeshift cradle and looked at Arthur. “I fear we will never see them again.”

“I don't believe that.” Hunith shook her head. “Uther won't live forever. We will both be reunited with our loved ones someday. When Arthur is king….”

“Yes.” Gaius smiled. “When Arthur is king, we will all be free again. I just hope that we live long enough to see that day.”

“We will. I’m sure of it.” Hunith put her arm around Gaius and gave him a squeeze.

~X~

When Gaius returned to Camelot, he went looking for Uther as soon as he heard the patrols had found no trace of Balinor. The knight leading the patrol believed he used magic to hide his trail.

Gaius finally found Uther standing in the middle of the nursery that Ygraine had put together for Arthur. A young servant girl was standing there looking uncomfortable.

“Sire. I've been looking all over the castle for you. I have news to share.” Gaius Looked at the maid.

“What is it?” Uther walked over to the cradle and ran his hand over the coverlet. “Do you know where that Dragon Lord is? Has he gone home to his woman?”

“The patrols have not located Balinor. He was not in Dovetown as I thought. I don't believe he has returned home either.” Gaius watched Uther as the king moved around the room. “He would not have wanted to endanger his betrothed.”

Uther nodded. He ran his hand over the back of the chair. “I would have done the same. If he is found, he will be executed for using magick.”

Gaius frowned. “Yes Uther. If you want to bring Arthur home now. I could go fetch him.”

“No!” Uther held up his hand. “Arthur is safer where he is. I feel I have made an enemy of those with magick. They will do anything to seek their revenge on me including harming my son.”

“If you change your mind…..” Gaius took a breath. He knew that Uther wouldn't change his mind.

“Is he well?” Uther turned to gaius

“Yes. He is strong and he is well looked after.” Gaius assured him.

“You trust this family who is fostering my son?” Uther asked

Gaius nodded. “I do.”

Uther nodded. He turned to the maid. “Close up this room and lock the door. No one is to come in here from now on.”

“Yes sire.” The maid curtsied.

“Let us go.” Uther walked out with Gaius. “That room holds too many painful memories and broken dreams.”

Gakus nodded. “I understand.”

“Where is your wife?” Uther asked as they walked down the corridor.

“Alice is gone. She ran to keep from taking the oath.” Gaius bit his lip. “I fear that I will never see her again.”

“I am sorry, old friend.” Uther sighed. “It seems that we shall both be without the women we love.”

Gaius didn't answer. His thoughts were with Alice wherever she may have gone. Uther was the cause of why this was all happening. He hoped what Hunith told him would be true. He would see Alice again someday. 

~X~


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Part 2: The Rise of Arthur Pendragon**

**_Present day….._ **

Gaius lingered after the council meeting. He needed to speak with Uther about the Prince. Uther's mood has been volatile lately and he didn't want to anger the King but it had to be done. Arthur would be of age soon.

“Sire, if I may have a word with you.” Gaius hesitated. “It's about Prince Arthur.”

Uther turned to Gaius. “What of my son? Have you had word that he is unwell?”

“No Sire.” Gaius smiled. “His twenty first birthday is a week away. Preparations must be made to bring him back to Camelot. It is time for him to take his place by your side as crown prince. He must learn his responsibilities to his people.”

“Yes of course. I was thinking of having a celebration.” Uther smiled. “A tournament or maylay of some type. Do you think he would enjoy such a thing?”

“I’m sure he would, Sire.” Gaius hesitated. “It's just that he hasn't been told that he is of royal blood. He may not want to come without some …. convincing.”

Uther frowned. “He has to come. It's not his choice. it's his duty.”

“Yes Sire. I understand but he may not see the need. He may not even believe he is a prince.” Gaius scowled. “If I may, I would like to go with the party to bring him home. It may make it easier to hear coming from me.”

“Yes. You may go.” Uther tapped on the table and nodded. “You are known to him. He would trust you to speak the truth. You must convince him to come and fulfill his duty to me and to Camelot.”

“I will Sire. Prince Arthur believes that I am his foster mother’s brother. His uncle. He trusts me and will know I speak the truth.” Gaius looked at his hands. “Arthur has grown into a fine young man. He favors the queen in looks and temperament. He is well liked in the village where he has been raised. He is a born leader.”

Uther nodded. “Good. I will look forward to seeing him. I must get in some training. I look forward to teaching him all I know about being king.

Gaius nodded. “If you'll excuse me, Sire. I have patients to see.” Gaius bowed and headed for his chambers.

Gaius turned the situation over in his head as he walked. He knew Uther wasn't going to be as pleased as he thought when Arthur returned. Arthur had been raised very differently that Uther had planned.

Arthur was raised in a simple farming village not a nobleman's house like Uther had assumed. Arthur was also close to Hunith’s son by Balinor, Merlin and Merlin had magick. Arthur was aware of it and accepted it as normal. Arthur had no fear or hatred of those with magick like his father did.

Gaius could see that Uther and Arthur would disagree on a lot of things. It would be an awkward transition for them both. Arthur would not see the world as Uther does. There was going to be many disagreements between them. Loud disagreements. The father and his son couldn't be more different. 

Convincing Arthur to return to the place of his birth and leave those he cares for was going to be difficult enough. There was one other problem. Arthur was more his mother's son. His empathy and compassion would be seen as weakness by Uther. Uther would have little tolerance with what he saw as weakness even in his own son.

~X~

The day’s work had been done when Arthur pulled a bucket from the wall and filled one of the two at his feet. He looked around for a hand. Will was talking to Sara by the barn and Merlin was sitting on the bench in front of their home.

“Merlin, come get this bucket.” Arthur called out. “Don't just sit there doing nothing.”

Merlin got up and came to the well. “What? I was thinking and I know you don't need help carrying two buckets full of water. You should try thinking once in a while.”

“What do you think of those two?” Arthur nodded towards Will and Sara. “They have been walking out for a while now. You think he's going to ask for her hand?”

“He already did according to Mother. Her father is thinking it over.” Merlin chuckled. “I don't know what there is to think about. They've been in love since we all played in the dirt together. They belong together.”

“Yeah. They do.” Arthur grinned. “But maybe her father thinks that she can do better.”

“Who is better for her than Will?” Merlin picked up the bucket. “No one that I know of.”

“What about Alan?” Arthur shrugged. “He’s going off to join Cenred’s army. A soldier is better than a farmer.”

“Alan is a dollophead and she will end up a widow.” Merlin shook his head. “Sara's father is just seeing how serious Will is by making him wait. It's what I would do if I had a daughter.”

“You have yet to find a girl that doesn’t think you're prettier than she. Arthur lowered the bucket again. “At this rate, you'll be an old man before you find a wife and settle down.”

“What's your excuse?” Merlin grinned. “You could walk out with Beth or Mary. They both like you.”

“I'm not ready to get married.” Arthur frowned. “I won't be a farmer forever. Mother says I have a great destiny ahead of me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes. You're going to raise pigs instead of grain.” He walked toward the house and laughed. “Great destiny indeed!”

Arthur sighed and pulled up the bucket to fill the other one at his feet. He picked it up and followed Merlin inside.

“Thank you Arthur.” Hunith stirred the pot of soup on the fire. “We need more wood. Merlin, you go with him.”

“Yes Mother.” Merlin got up from the table.

“Don't stay out too long.” Hunith put the ladle down and put fresh bread on the table. “It will be dark soon.”

“I'll make sure we are back before dark.” Arthur took down the axe from its place on the wall. “Come on Merlin.”

Merlin followed Arthur into the woods. It was already starting to get dark in between the trees.

“You look for kindling. I'm going to fell that tree over there.” Arthur pointed to a small tree a few yards away.

Merlin looked at the tree. “That one?”

“Yes, that one.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “It’s small. It won't take much effort to get it down and chopped up. It's getting dark and we need to hurry.”

“Well then.” Merlin looked at the tree and his eyes glowed with magick. The tree fell over. “There. That should save you some time”.

“Show off!” Arthur laughed and playfully shoved him.

Merlin laughed and shoved him back. “Dollophead!”

“Go get the kindling.” Arthur walked to the tree and started to chop it into pieces that they could carry.

Merlin went farther down the path to collect fallen branches for kindling.

“Arthur?” A woman's voice called to him. “Are you Arthur?”

“Hello? I’m Arthur.” Arthur straightened up and looked around. “Who is there? Show yourself!”

A woman appeared from behind a tree near him. “My name is Nimueh. I have come from a great distance to speak to you.”

“Why?  Arthur looked her up and down with a suspicious eye. What do you have to tell me that is so important?”

“I have come to tell you of your destiny…..” Nimueh smiled. “And your past.” She bowed gracefully. “Your highness.”

“Your highness? I am a simple farmer.” Arthur shook his head. “I have no destiny. You wasted a journey on me.”

You are mistaken, my lord. You are the son of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. You are a prince and the heir to a troubled kingdom.” Nimueh took a step closer and smiled. “You look like your mother. I regret my part in her death. Ygraine was gentle and kind. She didn't deserve the fate she received.”

“You are the one mistaken. My mother’s name is Hunith.” Arthur chopped at the tree. “I am not a prince.”

“Hunith is not the woman that gave you life by giving up her own.” Nimueh bit her lip. “Ygraine was an innocent victim. She had no knowledge of what would happen to her. Your father, the King, came to me and asked me to do strong magick to help his barren queen conceive a child. You are that child.”

Arthur stopped chopping. “You're a sorceress? I had heard magick was banned in Camelot.” 

Yes. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. I was seer at Camelot for many years. That was before magick was banned. Your mother's death is the reason it is banned now.” Nimueh sat on a large rock. “I’m sorry, my lord. I am weary from my travels. It took me some time to find you.”

“Your travels?  Arthur put down the axe. “Have you not come from Camelot to see me?”

No. I came from The Isle of the Blessed. I have been there since before your birth. I wanted to see you before they came for you.” Nimueh took a breath. “You will be of age soon. Uther will want you back in Camelot to take your place beside him as crown prince.”

“Are you sure you have the right person. I know nothing of what you’re saying.” Arthur frowned. “If I were a prince, don't you think that I would know about it?”

“Gaius would have told Hunith not to tell you.” Nimueh played with the edge of her cloak. “They believed they were protecting you.”

“Uncle Gaius?” Arthur frowned. “He visits us often. He knows all of this? He knows that I'm a prince.”

“He does. Gaius is the court physician. He was there at your birth.” Nimueh shook his head. “He wasn't pleased when he found out what I had done. I was doing what your father asked of me. Uther did not heed my warnings when I told him a life would be taken when you were given life. Your father wanted an heir no matter what the cost. That cost was your mother.”

“Why tell me this now? Why not come sooner?” Arthur rubbed his face. “You have to tell me, why now?”

“Arthur, Uther will send for you soon. I could not come until now. It was not safe. If you had learned the truth you might have told someone.” Nimueh sighed. “Camelot is not the same as it was when your mother was alive. Magick is a crime and even the suspicion on magick is punished by execution. I want to see that stop. All of us with magick want peace. We are weary of Uther killing our kind. When you are king, you can change that. You can put an end to the executions.”

“What are you saying? That I should kill Uther?” Arthur asked. “Or do you want me to avenge my mother's death? Tell me what you want from me!”

“No. Uther will meet his end soon enough. You need not kill him.” Nimueh sighed. “I want your word that you will lift the ban on magick and stop the executions when you rise to the throne. Will you give your word, Prince Arthur?”

Arthur stood still for a moment and thought about what this woman had said. He didn't understand why magick should be a crime. Merlin had magick and he wasn't a bad person. Arthur took a breath and finally gave an answer.

“I give you my word. I will stop the executions and lift the ban on magick when I am king.” Arthur promised her.

Nimueh stood up and bowed. “Thank you, your highness.”

Merlin walked up with an arm full of kindling. “Who are you and why did you call him ‘your highness’?”

“I am Nimueh, priestess of the Old Religion and daughter of the Holy Isle. It is an honor to meet you, Emrys.” Nimueh bowed to Merlin. “Prophecy speaks of you. You are the most powerful sorcerer that shall ever live.”

“Him?  Arthur laughed. “Merlin has magick but he's really not that good at it.”

“His power will grow in time. Arthur, you must keep him by your side. If you do not, you will never be able to fulfil the promise you made to me this day.” Nimueh warned. “He is your guardian. Your protector. Do you understand?”

Arthur looked at Merlin then back to Nimueh. “I understand.”

“I must go now. The king will send for you in a few days.” Nimueh stood up. “Gaius and a knight of Camelot will arrive to take you away from this place.” Nimueh told him. “Do not resist. Go with them willingly. This part of your life is over. Your destiny awaits. Both of your destinies.”

“Thank you.” Arthur bowed his head.

Nimueh smiled and whispered a spell. She vanished in a swirl of air.

Merlin looked at Arthur. “So we’re going to Camelot?”

Yes Merlin. It seems so.” Arthur picked up the axe. “Until then, we still need firewood.”

Merlin nodded. He squinted at the tree until his eyes glowed. The tree split into firewood in a second.

Arthur sighed. “Why didn't you do that before? We could have saved a lot of time.”

Merlin chuckled. “I don't know. I didn't think I could. She said my power would grow.”

“Merlin, we can't tell Mother about meeting Nimueh.” Arthur started to pick up the wood. “I don't want her to be upset. It will be dangerous for you to go to Camelot.”

“I agree but you heard her. I am your protector. I have to go.” Merlin glanced back towards the village. “We need to get back.”

Arthur nodded and led the way with a pile of wood in his arms.

~X~

Hunith put bowls of soup on the table as Merlin and Arthur walked in. “Come. Eat your supper.  It/s been a long day and we have an early start in the morning.”

“We always have an early start, Mother.” Merlin took a piece of bread from the bowl and dipped it in his soup.

“It’s that time of the year. The fields need to be tended or the crops won’t grow.” Hunith went back to the pot and dipped out a bowl for herself. “Arthur, you seem upset. Is something bothering you?”

“No Mother. I’m just tired from working all day.” Arthur sighed and pushed a carrot in his bowl.

“After the harvest, we will have time for other things.” Hunith smiled. “Mary was asking about you, Arthur. You should ask her to take a walk with you sometime.”

Arthur nodded. He put down his spoon. “Mother, please excuse me I need some air.” Arthur got up from the table and walked outside.

“I wonder if he’s feeling unwell. I should check on him.” Hunith frowned and started to get up to go after him but Merlin grabbed her arm.

“Mother. He knows.” Merlin let go of Hunith’s arm.

“I don’t understand. He knows what?” Hunith looked toward the door. “Merlin, tell me.”

“Arthur knows that he is not who he thought he was. Arthur is a prince not a simple farmer. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I was told not to.” Hunith sighed. “How did he learn of his true identity?”

“A sorceress found us in the woods.” Merlin told her. “She said she was the one who cast the spell to create him and that spell killed his mother.”

“Nimueh….” Hunith rubbed her forehead. “She was supposed to be in hiding. Gaius didn’t think she would be a problem. I can’t believe she would admit what she had done to Arthur.”

“She seemed to regret what had happened. She came from the Isle of the Blessed to see him before they came to take him to Camelot.” Merlin hesitated. He knew he should tell her what Nimueh had said about him.

Hunith saw Merlin hesitate and knew there was more he wasn’t telling her. “Merlin, are you not telling me something? Whatever it is, I will understand. Please tell me.”

Merlin let out a breath. “She said… I have to go with him when he goes back to Camelot. I have to protect him or he may never be king. I have to use my magick to protect him.”

“Is that what Nimueh told you?” Hunith clenched her jaw and shook her head. “If you go to Camelot and you are caught using your gifts, you will be executed.”

“I know.” Merlin grinned. So I had better keep from getting caught.”

“Merlin, this is serious.” Hunith stood up. “I need to check on Arthur. Finish your supper.”

“Yes Mother.” Merlin looked down at his bowl.

A few minutes later, Hunith found Arthur sitting on the fence next to the vegetable garden. “There you are. Merlin told me about what happened in the woods. I should have been the one to tell you but I promised Gaius to keep it a secret. I’m sorry Arthur.”

“So I am the Prince of Camelot?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.” Hunith smiled. “You are a prince. I have raised you as my own since you were but a few days old. To me, you are my son.”

Arthur looked at her. “They will be coming for me soon, won’t they?”

“Yes. Any day now.” Hunith leaned against the fence. “I will lose you forever.”

“No. You will always be welcomed in Camelot.” Arthur smiled. “Merlin is going with me. He will be putting himself in danger. I won’t be able to protect him if he gets caught using magick.”

“I’m the one who will be protecting you.” Merlin walked over to them. “I don’t want you two to worry over me. I know how to hide my gifts. I will go as Arthur’s servant. No one notices a servant.”

“We should talk to Gaius.” Hunith looked from one to the other. “If he thinks it’s too dangerous then you will stay here, Merlin. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you. To either of you.”

Arthur jumped down and hugged Hunith. Hunith reached out to Merlin to come hug with them.

“My boys. I shall miss you both when you go.” Hunith held onto them tightly.

~X~

In the courtyard of Camelot at first light three days before Arthur’s birthday, Uther was waiting for Gaius to come out to leave.

“Sire, what brings you out at this hour?” Gaius knew but he wanted Uther to say it.

“I want my son brought back to me, Gaius. I do not want you to come back without him.” Uther put his hand on Gaius shoulder. “Do you understand?”

“I will not fail you, my lord. I will bring the Prince home, willing or not.” Gaius patted his medicine bag. “I have extra sleeping draughts on hand if necessary.”

Uther nodded. “Let us hope they will not be needed. I will go see that appropriate chambers are prepared for him. Have a save journey, Gaius.”

“Thank you Sire.” Gaius bowed as Uther went back inside the castle

Gaius stood where Uther had left him, waiting for the groom to bring around his horse. He was dreading the journey to Ealdor. Convincing Arthur to leave the only home he knew was going to be difficult.

The groom brought his horse. The boy also brought another horse with a new saddle and a blanket with the Pendragon crest on it.

Sir Leon walked his own horse up behind them. “The Prince will love that stallion don’t you think Gaius. Finest in all the royal stables.”

“Yes. He will think it a beautiful animal.” Gaius got up in his saddle and settled in. “We should get going we have a long ride a head of us.”

Sir Leon mounted his horse and took the reins of Arthur’s horse from the groom. “Lead the way, Gaius.”

Gaius nudged his horse forward and soon they were on the road to Ealdor.

“Tell me Gaius, is the noble family that has fostered Arthur expecting us?” Leon asked.

“Arthur was not fostered by a noble family. He was raised in a simple farming village. I thought it would be safer for him.” Gaius glanced at Sir Leon to see his reaction. He saw a look of shock on Sir Leon’s face as he expected. “The King didn’t want to be told where his son was so I used my own judgement.”

“Surely the Prince knows his true identity. It must be quiet awkward for him. A prince in the midst of farmers has to be strange.” Sir Leon mused.

“Arthur is unaware of who he is. I must tell him and hope that he believes me.” Gaius shifted in his saddle. “If he does not we may have to take him back by force.”

“By force?” Sir Leon scowled. “He is a strong young man. He will not be easy to subdue.” 

“I have sleeping draughts in my bag.” Gaius told the worried knight. “He will be no problem if he is unconscious. Hopefully it won’t come to that.”

“Yes.” Sir Leon nodded. “Let us hope he sees truth in your words and sees the wisdom in coming with us willingly.” 

The two ride on in silence. Each was thinking about how Arthur will react and how they will respond it things went badly.

~X~

Will was first to see the Knight of Camelot riding into the village. He reached over and patted Merlin on the shoulder. “Merlin! Look!”

Merlin looked up from the patch of garden he was weeding. He saw the Knight dismount then he saw Gaius saying something to the Knight. “I see. We’ve been expecting them.”

Arthur came out of the barn and walked over to where Gaius was standing with the Knight.

“What’s going on?” Will asked.

“Arthur and I are leaving for Camelot.” Merlin wiped his hands on his pants.

“Merlin, they kill people like you in Camelot. Will glanced at the Knight. “Why did your uncle bring a knight with him?”

“In case, Arthur didn’t want to leave willingly.” Merlin took a breath. “I better go see what they’re saying.”

Will grabbed Merlin’s arm. “What do you mean ‘in case Arthur didn’t want to go willingly’? Surely, they wouldn’t force him to leave if he doesn’t want to.”

“Will, he has no choice.” Merlin told her. “He’s of age and he has to go back to where he was born. He has to go back to Camelot.

“Back? I thought he was born here like you and me.” Will stood up. “Merlin what’s really going on?”

“Arthur is a prince. He was brought to my mother to be fostered when he was a few days old.” Merlin walked away.

“Prince? Of Camelot?” Will dusted off his hands and followed Merlin to where Arthur was talking to Gaius and the Knight.

As Will and Merlin walked up, they heard Arthur speaking to Gaius and the knight.

“I know why you are here and I will come with you without any trouble.” Arthur told them. “I think it’s well past the time for all the secrets to end.”

Gaius glanced at the knight beside him. “How do you know that is the reason that I’m here? Did Hunith tell you that I was coming?”

“No. I was told by a woman who said her name was Nimueh. She told me what happened to my mother and her part in it.” Arthur sighed. “I have no choice, do I?”

“I’m afraid not.” Gaius put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “We will leave for Camelot first thing in the morning. There is no sense in trying to delay the inevitable.”

“Merlin is coming with me.” Arthur told him.

“He can’t.” Gaius exclaimed. Then he caught himself before he said something he couldn’t take back. “I was sent for you alone. I don’t think it would be a good time for Merlin to come.”

“I think I’ll go back to work.” Will patted Merlin on the shoulder. “I’ll see you before you leave.”

“Yeah.” Merlin stepped forward. “It has already been decided Gaius. I’m coming with Arthur and you won’t talk me out of it.”

Gaius looked at Merlin. “Where’s your mother? I want to hear what she thinks of this plan.”

Hunith came from around the corner wiping her hands her apron. “I am not happy about it at all but Merlin will be of age soon and there is nothing that I can do.”

Gaius looked at Leon. “Take care of the horses. I will come find you when we are finished.” 

Leon nodded and led the horses to the shabby barn across the way.

Gaius waved them all inside. When they were all inside he looked at them all. “You know that there is a ban on magick in Camelot, don’t you?” He pointed at Merlin. “If he gets caught Uther will not hesitate to execute him.  There will be nothing that I can do to save him if that happens.”

“It’s not like I use my gifts openly as it is. I think I can keep from using them if I have to.” Merlin sat down. “I think I should be the one to make the decision. As Mother said, I will be of age soon.”

“Fine but we need a plan. I just can’t show up with Merlin.” Gaius looked at Hunith. “Uther will want to know why I brought him back with us.”

“Merlin can be my servant. The king would expect me to have a servant, wouldn’t he?” Arthur sat down at the table. “I don’t think he expected me to be living like a peasant.”

“No. everyone thought you were being fostered by a noble family.” Gaius admitted. “Leon was very surprised when I told him.” Gaius sighed and sat down with the boys. “We have to come up with a story that Uther will accept.”

“Tell him the truth. You sent his son to be fostered by peasants. Tell him you were trying to instill humility in his son.” Hunith put water on to boil.

“And the magick that he has been exposed to? How do I explain that?” Gaius asked.

“You don’t.” hunith glared at Gaius.  “You know that part was on purpose. Or did you plan for Merlin’s father to go into hiding?”

“No. I had no idea that would happen.” Gaius rubbed his forehead. “If I knew you were with child, I would have told him not to go to Camelot in the first place.”

Hunith slammed some cups down on the table. “But you did and you left me with two boys to raise on my own.”

“Hunith, we all had to make sacrifices back then. I lost my wife.” Gaius reminded her.

“Alice ran to keep from getting executed.” Hunith slammed another cup on the table. “Do you even know where she is?”

“No.” Gaius grabbed her wrist. “Sit. We don’t need tea.”

Hunith dropped down on the bench beside him.

“Have you taught them anything except farming?” Gaius asked.

“They can read, write and cipher. Will’s father taught them to use a sword until he was killed in one of Cenred’s attacks on Odin.” Hunith played with her apron. “I did the best I could.”

“Good. That is more than I expected.” Gaius nodded. “Merlin can work as my apprentice when he isn’t with Arthur.”

“You want to teach me to be a physician?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Gaius sighed. “It’s the only way to explain why you’ve come to Camelot. A prince usually doesn’t care for his servants. It makes more sense that you’re being sent to be apprenticed. Pack your things, Merlin. You’ll ride up behind me. We leave at first light.”

“Thank you Gaius.” Merlin smiled.

Gaius looked at Arthur. “Do you have something else to wear? You look like a stable boy.”

“These are my work clothes but I think I can find something.” Arthur glanced at Hunith.  “I have a shirt and breaches that haven’t been worn. I will pack those as well as the cowl that Mother made me from sheep’s wool.”

“I suppose that will have to do.” Gaius stood up. “I better go see what Leon has gotten up to.” Gaius walked out of the house.

Hunith started to cry. Both Arthur and Merlin rushed over to put their arms around her.

~X~

Gaius and Leon were waiting outside at first light to take Arthur and Merlin to Camelot. Gaius was just about to go inside and hurry them along when Will walked up.

Merlin walked out. He dropped his bag and he gave Will a hug. “I wish you were coming too.”

Will laughed. “No, not me. I have my future all planned out. I’m going raise some crops and maybe a few children.  Not all of us are meant to do great things. I am meant to be a farmer not a king or a physician. Don’t get too important to come home and visit.”

“Watch over my mother. She will be alone for the first time in a long while.” Merlin requested.

“I will.” Will promised. “Sara and I will keep her involved with wedding preparations. There’s too much for her mother and mine to handle. Will you come for the wedding?”

“I don’t think so but I will try.” Merlin hugged him again. He picked up his bag and tied it to the back of Gaius’ horse. He got on the horse behind Gaius.  

Arthur came out with his bag and looked at Will. “Stay out of trouble.” He gave Will a hug. “Name one of those children after me.”

“I don’t think Sara will let me name one of our children ‘Dolophead’ but I will ask.” Will chuckled. “Maybe a pig instead.”

Arthur laughed. “Never change Will.”

“Arthur, we need to get going.” Gaius reminded him.

“Good luck Your Highness.” Will chuckled. “I better get to work.” He waved and walked toward the field.

Arthur nodded. He tied his bag to the saddle of his horse and mounted. He took one last look around. “I will miss this place.”

Hunith came out and gave Merlin some food tied in a cloth. “Be careful.” She looked up at Arthur. “Both of you.”

“We will, Mother.” Arthur gave her a soft smile.

“It was a pleasure to be your mother but now you should call me Hunith, your highness.” Hunith bit her lip to keep from crying.

“You will always be my mother. Never forget that.” Arthur told her. “We need to go. Goodbye Mother.”

“Goodbye Arthur.” Hunith looked at Merlin. “Goodbye Merlin. Gaius you had better keep them safe.”

“I will do my best.” Gaius nudged his horse towards the road.

Hunith stayed until she couldn’t see them anymore. She finally went inside and looked around her empty home and started to cry.

~X~


	6. Chapter 6

 

The ride to Camelot was quiet. Gaius tried to get Arthur to talk but he failed. Merlin was quiet as he rode behind Gaius.

Leon rode ahead staying alert and ready for anything. Arthur was the prince and it was his duty to protect him from bandits or assassins. Not that there were many of either on the rode they were traveling.

They rode through with short breaks to rest the horses and eat a simple meal. They needed to reach Camelot as soon as possible and that meant no camping for the night.

When they were in sight of Camelot, Arthur stopped his horse and looked at his future. There was a feeling of being trapped .if it wasn’t for Gaius and Merlin coming up beside him he would have turned around and rode hard all the way back to Ealdor.  

Leon didn’t even notice Arthur’s hesitation as he rode ahead to the gates of Camelot.

Arthur finally nudged his horse forward and followed Leon into the gates.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief when Arthur started moving again.

Merlin knew exactly how Arthur was feeling. He had to be a shadow of himself while he was in Camelot. He couldn’t use his magick not just to keep himself safe but so that Uther wouldn’t know that Arthur had known of it all along. It was going to be a difficult transition for both of them.

Leon dismounted in the courtyard and handed his reins to a groom that had been there waiting for them. He waited for others to dismount before he could take Arthur to the king.

While Leon was waiting, a dark haired woman came out on the steps. “Sir Leon, is that the Prince?”

Leon turned around and looked up at the woman. “Yes my lady. That is Prince Arthur.” 

“He doesn’t favor Uther much, does he?” The woman squinted at Arthur as he rode into the courtyard.

Arthur looked up at the woman on the steps giving him a curious look and dismounted. “Hello.”

The woman sighed and turned around and went back inside.

“Who was that?” Arthur asked Leon.

“That is the Lady Morgana. She is the King’s ward.” Leon told him.  “She came to Camelot a few years ago.  Her father was a great warrior. He led the armies of Camelot for many years but he fell in battle against Caerleon.”

Merlin got down from the horse and started to untie Arthur’s bag from his horse.

“I can get that, Merlin.” Arthur took a step forward.

“My lord, it is my duty as your servant.” Merlin gave him a meaningful look.

Arthur nodded. He turned to Gaius and Leon. “Take me to the King.”

Leon spoke to a guard then waved for them to follow him.

Arthur and Gaius went inside and followed Leon to the council chambers.

“The guard said he was inside. If you will excuse me, Prince Arthur, I have duties to attend to.” Leon bowed and left them at the door.

Gaius walked inside with Arthur and cleared his throat. “Sire?”

Uther turned and looked the young man up and down. He had the look of his mother. He turned to Gaius. “This is my son?”

“Yes Sire.” Gaius nodded.

“Is there anything you wish to ask...Arthur?” Uther turned to pour wine in a goblet.

“There are several things I wish to know.” Arthur glanced at Gaius. “Why did you kill my mother?  Why did you slaughter hundreds for simply having magick?”

“I did not kill your mother. She died from your birth.” Uther tried to explain but he could tell that Arthur didn’t believe him.

“She died because you used magick to conceive me?” Arthur did not take his eyes from Uther. “That is the reason, isn’t it?”

Uther slammed the goblet down on the table sloshing wine everywhere. “Who told you this lie?”

“The sorceress that performed the spell told me. Her name was Nimueh. She sought me out in the village where I was living. She told me that you knew the consequences of such a spell but you commanded her to do it anyway. You killed my mother. You deprived me of her love then you sent me away to deprive me of yours as well.” Anger burned in Arthur’s eyes.

“She did not say that it would be your mother that would die.” Uther shook his head. “I swear.”

“She did tell you that someone would die to give me my life. Why would you want someone to die just so you could have an heir?” Arthur took a breath and folded his arms across his chest. “I don't understand.”

“When you are married and in need of an heir, you will understand what was in my mind.” Uther didn’t want to get into his reasons with this young man. He had buried his guilt and he didn’t want to revisit it.

“I doubt it.” Arthur gaze turned hard. “If you truly loved my mother why would you do such a thing?”

“I loved your mother with all my heart. I miss her every day.” Uther reached for the goblet of wine. “We will speak of this no more.” He drank the wine and looked into the empty cup.

“We will speak of it until I am satisfied of your answers.” Arthur glanced at Gaius. “You act as though it was a secret yet there a many that know what you did.”

“I said be silent!” Uther raised his hand to slap Arthur but stopped when his son did not draw back or flinch. “You are not what I expected.”

“Nor are you what I expected….. Father.”  Arthur glared at Uther with a cold rage. “We need to get a few things straight. I will marry who I choose when I choose, just as you did. I will not be your fool or your lackey. I will speak my mind as I see fit.”

“I am your king and your father. You will do as I say!” Uther threw the goblet across the room.

“You gave up the right to call yourself my father when you killed my mother and sent me away from my home.” Arthur spat back. “So far you’re not showing me a reason to respect you as king either.”

“Arthur please.” Gaius tried to intervene. “Uther, maybe he should rest. He is obviously weary from the long journey.”

Uther looked at Gaius and sighed. “Thank you for reminding me, physician. I will send for you again later. Arthur. We will speak at that time.” Uther turned his back on them.

“Come Arthur. I will show you to your chamber, my lord.” Gaius waited for Arthur to look his way before turning to leave.

Arthur followed the older man out into the corridor. Gaius walked him down a distance then stopped him.

“You should not challenge his authority. He is the king.” Gaius warned him.

“He won’t harm me. The price he paid for my life was too dear.” Arthur shook his head. “I will not call him father. I can’t, Gaius.”

“Maybe so but you may have a change of heart down the road.” Gaius patted Arthur on the arm. “Give it some time.”

Arthur sighed. “I don’t know if time will heal a relationship that never was.”

Gaius frowned and started walking down the corridor again.

~X~

When Gaius and Arthur arrived at the chambers that had been prepared for him, Merlin was already there. He had been sitting at the table until Arthur and Gaius walked in.

Merlin grinned. “Do you believe this place? This is bigger than our house in Ealdor. Wait until you see the bed/ it’s huge and soft like a pillow.”

Arthur sighed and sat down at the table. “I shouldn’t have come here. This is not what I want for my life. I’m trapped here. Everyone expects me to be this … thing that I am not.”

“You’re not the only one that is trapped.” A woman’s voice from the doorway said.

Arthur looked up. “Lady Morgana.”

“Prince Arthur.” Morgana smiled and looked at Gaius. “I will take it from her Gaius.”

“Of course, my lady.” Gaius bowed and left them.

Morgana sat at the table. “There is only one rule here in Camelot. Don’t make Uther look like a fool. Keep your tongue until you are alone with him. You can’t challenge him openly. He will make you pay in ways you don’t want to know about.”

“You sound as if you know this by experience.” Arthur rubbed his temple. “I don’t think he will harm me. I am his only heir.”

Morgana laughed. “The only one he acknowledges, you mean. It is not well known but I am your half-sister.  My mother told me before she sent me here.”

“Where is your mother now?” Merlin asked.

Morgana looked up at Merlin and blinked in surprise. She wasn’t used to servants asking her questions. She realized that Arthur was waiting to hear the answer as well.  “She’s dead. She was very ill when I came to live with Uther. Arthur, your servant needs to mind his tongue. Uther will not tolerate impertinence. He’ll end up in the stocks or worse.”    

Merlin groaned and sat down.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “You wanted to come.”

“No. The sorceress said that I had to come to protect you.” Merlin screwed up his face. “Damn!”

Morgana looked at merlin. “What is your name?”

“Merlin. I am Arthur’s foster brother.”

“If that is true, why are you acting as his servant? Aren’t you a nobleman?” Morgana asked.

Merlin laughed. “I am a peasant as was Arthur until he discovered his true identity.”

“Gaius was the one that saw to your fostering.” Morgana laughed. “I appreciate the humor in it at least. Prince Arthur, it may be best not to say anything to Uther about being a peasant. Uther will have Gaius’ head on a pike.”

Arthur nodded. “Sounds like something he would do. He’s not a very pleasant person.”

“You noticed then?” Morgana sighed. “Are you hungry? My handmaiden can show Merlin where the kitchen is. Her name is Gwen. You can find her down the corridor to the left. Just call out her name. Tell her that you are Arthur’s manservant and she will show you around.” 

“Thanks.” Merlin smiled and left them.

“I am going to need to be shown around too.” Arthur reminded her.

“Do you ride?” Morgana asked. “We could go out tomorrow and I could show you around.”

“I can ride. There wasn’t much time for it after working in the fields all day.” Arthur stood up and stretched. “I feel like I should be doing something.”

“You should train.” Morgana suggested. “Sir Leon can show you the routine. I’m surprised that Uther didn’t suggest it.”

“I could use a little practice with a sword.” Arthur grinned. “A friend’s father taught me some but I haven’t the skill that I should have. Doesn’t a prince or a king need to be able to fight in a battle? I don’t think that I would survive two minutes.”

Morgana laughed. “I will be happy to spar with you. I’m good with a sword. I may be a lady but I still need to defend myself in case the citadel is invaded.”

“Good point.” Arthur nodded. “I will see you on the training field then.”

Merlin came in with a tray loaded down with food. He sat it down on the table with a thunk.

“Did you leave anything in the kitchen, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah.” Merlin grinned. “There is loads of food in the kitchen.”

“I better leave you to eat and rest. Merlin, if you need anything Gwen is at your disposal to help.” Morgana got up and walked to the door. “See you for that ride in the morning. Bring Merlin. I bet he has all sorts of embarrassing things to tell me about you.” Morgana grinned and was out the door before Arthur could answer.

Arthur pointed his finger at Merlin. “If you say one thing to her…”

Merlin popped a piece of fruit in his mouth and shook his head.

~X~

After breakfast the next day Arthur and Merlin met Morgana down in the courtyard. She had already had the horses saddled and ready.

“Good morning Prince Arthur,” Morgana smiled. “I had a gentle mare saddled for Merlin. I wasn’t sure of his skills.”

Arthur grinned. “I ride better than he does but I think that was a good idea.”

Merlin petted the gray mare’s nose. “I think she and I will be getting along just fine. Arthur’s horse bites.”

Morgana laughed. “It’s a war horse, of course it does. They are breed for their bad temper and aggressiveness. Uther rides the sire. Hades is a very disagreeable old horse.”

“War horses.” Merlin shook his head in wonder.

“Shall we go? I have a few spots that I can’t wait to show you.” Morgana swung up into the saddle without assistance. She didn’t ride side saddle like most women.

Arthur mounted and waited for merlin to get into the saddle. “Lead the way, my lady.”

Up above them, Uther was looking out a window. “I see Morgana wasted no time in introducing herself to my son.”

Gaius came over and looked out the window. “Do you think it’s wise that they spend time together? I’m just cautious considering there connection.”

“Arthur’s manservant is accompanying them.” Uther turned away from the window. “I will speak to Arthur about proper behavior when I get a chance.”

“If Nimueh told him about his mother, do you think she told him about Morgana as well?” Gaius asked.

“I have no idea.” Uther poured a goblet of water. “I have suspected that Morgana knows her true connection to me. She has never said as much but there is a chance that Vivianne told her before she sent her here.”

“I suspected that as well.” Gaius sighed. “I don’t think Vivianne was willing to take that secret to her grave. But if Vivianne didn’t tell her then she would have left something for Morgana to find. “

“Vivianne was a priestess of the old religion. It could have been anything.” Uther took a sip of water. “I had her things disposed of after her death. So if there was anything its gone now.”  

“Still she is Arthur’s sister….” Gaius frowned. “They must be told.”

“No.” Uther shook his head. “I have marriages planned for them both soon. It will not be an issue.”

Gaius nodded and looked out the window. “You know best ,Sire.”

~X~

After riding with Morgana around Camelot, Arthur walked his horse to the blacksmiths forge. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

Tom the blacksmith looked up from the sword he was making. He put down his hammer and bowed his head to the young prince. “Your highness, is there something you need?

“Yes. My horse seems to have slight limp. Would you check it for me please?” Arthur asked. He looked around and noticed the people staring at him. “I just didn’t want to take him back to the stable without having him checked.”

“Of course, my lord.” Tom smiled. “Which hoof is it?”

“The back left. He keeps shaking it. It may just be a stone.” Arthur held the horses head while Tom picked up the hoof and inspected it.

“It’s a stone, my lord. I’ll get it right out of there. He should rest until tomorrow so the bruise can heal.” Tom went over to a cluttered workbench to retrieve the tool he needed. “He’s a beautiful animal.”

“The King sent him to me. I rode him back from where I was staying.”  Arthur hesitated. “Were you here when my mother was alive?”

“Yes. She had the prettiest white mare. Siren. I think she called it.” Tom smiled. “The Queen was a gracious and kind woman. She never spoke a harsh word to anyone. My wife thought very highly of her.”

“Gaius told me that a woman by the name of Marie watched over me after I was born until I was taken to be fostered. He said that she was the blacksmiths wife. Is Marie your wife?” Arthur asked.

“Was my lord. Marie died of a fever six years ago. My son, Elyan left soon after.” Tom told him. “He was a toddler when you were born. My daughter is just a few weeks older than you. You shared her cradle for a little while.”

“Really?” Arthur blushed. “I hope wasn’t rude.”

“I’m sure you were a perfect gentleman even then, my lord.” Tom chuckled.

“Dad, lunch is ready”. A young woman with dark skin and long dark curls walked out of a door at the back of the shop.

“This is my daughter Guinevere. This is Prince Arthur.” Tom wiggled the tool and the stone fell out. “There that’s better. He should be more comfortable now.”

Gwen bowed low. “Your highness.”

“Your father was telling me that we have shared a cradle. I hope I was not rude.” Arthur smiled at her blushing cheeks. He thought she was very beautiful.

“I don’t remember it. I’m sure you were well behaved.” Gwen shrugged and glanced at her father. “Everyone is very happy that you have returned.”

Arthur sighed. “I have yet to decide if I’m happy about it.”

“I’m sure you will love it here, after a while.” Gwen smiled.

“I’m sure you’re right, Guinevere.” Arthur smiled at her then looked at Tom. “Thank you. I’ll take him to the stables straight away. It was good to meet you, Guinevere.”

Tom bowed his head. “Glad to have you home, my lord.”

Arthur nodded and walked the horse down to the stables.

“Why did you say that to him? I wouldn't even remember it. I felt foolish.” Gwen shook her head and went inside.

Tom grinned and followed her inside. “I just thought he would like to hear it. He asked about your mother. I think he was trying to find someone to tell him about his mother.”

“At least, I knew my mother. It must be so hard for him to never know his.” Gwen put the bread on the table then dished up the soup she had made earlier for their lunch. “He went riding with Lady Morgana this morning.”

“Maybe he will marry her.” Tom smiled. “She’s a nice girl.”

“I don’t think so.” Gwen sat down to eat. “The King has other plans for her, or so she says.”

“I suppose you will go with her when she marries.” Tom dipped bread into his soup.

“No Dad. This is my home. I won’t leave Camelot or you.” Gwen smiled.

“We’ll see.” Tom shoved a piece of bread in his mouth and shrugged.

~X~ )

Arthur reached the stables and handed the reins to the groom. He told him about the stone in the horses hoof. He was just about to walk toward the castle when Merlin came running up.

“What’s wrong, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“The king wants you to attend the council meeting.” Merlin caught his breath. “You need to hurry. You’re going to be late.” 

Arthur sighed. “Come on. If I have to go to this thing then, so do you, _manservant_.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed Arthur to the castle.

~X~

After the council meeting, Arthur lingered for a few moments. He waited until Uther noticed that he was still there.

Merlin went to stand by the door. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Uther turned around and saw Arthur standing there. “Do you not understand all that was said?”

“I understood all of it.” Arthur answered. “I was just wondering what the people will live on if you raise the taxes. I have seen our people as I traveled through the kingdom to come here. They are poor. Most of them will not be able to pay the taxes.”

“They will pay or they will be punished.”  Uther shrugged. “What is so hard to understand?”

“Do you not want your people to live? They will starve.” Arthur bit his lip. “I know what living poor is like.”

Uther laughed. “You have never wanted for anything. I am sure the noble family that fostered you made sure of that.”

“I wasn’t fostered by nobles.” Arthur told him. “I was raised among peasants. I worked the fields and tended to the livestock. I worked hard every day until I came here.”

“I don’t believe you.” Uther glared at him. 

“Look at my hands.” Arthur held up his hands. “They are not soft like yours. They are hard and callused. I know how hard they work.”

“If we do not tax the people then how will we feed and clothe our army? How will we provide them with weapons and armor?” Uther asked.

“I am not saying not to tax them. I am saying that the tax you propose is too severe.” Arthur explained. “We could do all of what you want with a third of what you are asking.”

“Yes but the kingdom’s coffers need to be full at all times as well. You will see the wisdom of that.” Uther sat down and motioned for Arthur to sit as well.” There are always things that need to be done. Repairs to the citadel or the walls of the fortress are always needed.”

“Everything looks fine as it is.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “Is there no way to fill the coffers more slowly?”

“No.” Uther shook his head. “The coffers should never be empty because anything can happen. You’ll understand why when you are king.”

“I doubt that.” Arthur sighed. “You say that a lot. I suppose you will say that when I ask why the ban on magick is still in effect after twenty years. You never caught the person that helped you kill my mother.”

“There are still people that use magick who wish to harm this kingdom.” Uther shrugged. “It is wise to be cautious.”

“You call executing people being cautious?” Arthur sighed. “You do these things in my name and I want no part of it. Nimueh didn’t kill my mother on her own.”

“Don’t speak that woman/s name in my presence.” Uther growled.

Arthur sat back in his chair. “Whether or not I say her name it does not make it less true.”

Uther rubbed his temples. “The celebrations for the anniversary of your bath will start tomorrow. I have asked Lord Godwin and his daughter, Princess Elena, to attend. I am hoping that you and she will find each other acceptable.”

“Acceptable for what?” Arthur frowned. “Wait! You want me to marry this …. Princess, don’t you?”

“I had hoped that you would want to marry her once you get to know each other.” Uther looked uncomfortable. “You will need a wife and soon. The Pendragon dynasty must continue.”

“I know you think that is the only thing that matters but it is not that important to me.” Arthur shook his head and took a breath. “I am in no hurry to marry or father an heir.”

“Arthur, you know that this kingdom needs an heir.  Why do you resist?” Uther asked.

“I will marry who I choose.” Arthur folded his arms in front of his chest. “I will not be a pawn or a treaty negotiation. I have feelings and I want to love the woman I marry since I will be with her for the rest of my life.”

“You will marry Princess Elena. I will have the knights stand you in front of her and you will speak your vows.” Uther stood up. “You will do it or I put you in the dungeon until you see sense and comply.”

“I will not say any marriage vows to a woman that I do not love.” Arthur stood up. “There are some things that not even your threats can compel me to do.” 

“Arthur, it is not my wish to be at odds with you.” Uther backed down. 

“Yet you frequently try to impose your will on me just the same.” Arthur walked toward the door. “I have training with Sir Leon. That is the one thing that I can look forward to in my day. Everything else is a tedious mess.”

Merlin bowed and followed Arthur out.

Uther sighed and went to pour himself a goblet of wine. He picked the goblet up and looked into it then put it back down on the table.

~X~

Arthur walked down the hall and looked in the open doors. He had just finished training and he wanted out of his armor and a hot bath. He finally found Merlin in one of the rooms.

“Merlin! There you are.” Arthur walked into the room then stopped short. “Hello Guinevere. What are you doing here?”

Gwen bowed. “I am Lady Morgana’s handmaiden, my lord. These are Lady Morgana’s chambers.”

Merlin looked at them both and smirked.

“Merlin, I need help getting out of these things and a hot bath.” Arthur glared at Merlin when he saw the amused smirk on his friends face. “Now Merlin.”

“See you around, Gwen.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “Did you get hit about the head today like you did last week? You seem very strange…. My lord.”

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Arthur saw her face and smiled. “I am just in awe of such beauty.”

“So Sir Leon hit about the head more than once.” Merlin chuckled and patted Arthur on the shoulder as he walked out the room.

Gwen giggled. “I’m sorry my lord but …”

“It’s fine.” Arthur smiled. “I didn’t get hit on the head this time. I am getting better at avoiding it.”

“Well done, my lord.” Morgana walked into the room. “I see you have met Gwen. Were you looking for me?”

“No, I was looking for Merlin. I will take my leave.” Arthur nodded to them both. “Lady Morgana. Guinevere.” He walked out of the room and went to his chambers.

“He called you ‘Guinevere’. How did he know that was your name? I told him your name was Gwen.” Morgana went over and sat down on the settee. 

“My father called me Guinevere when the Prince came to the forge to see about his horse.” Gwen threw another item in the laundry basket on the bed.

“I see.” Morgana laughed. “He was blushing when I came in. I think he fancies you.”

“It can never be. I am a servant and he is a prince.” Gwen picked up a laundry basket and headed out the door.

Morgana laughed to herself. “I have a feeling it will be and soon. Arthur is not a normal prince.”  

~X~

Arthur fell into a routine. Council meetings and training took up most of his time. Sometimes, he would get the opportunity to go on a ride with Morgana.

Arthur and Morgana become good friends and they began to trust each other. On one of their rides, Arthur made a startling discovery about his sister.

Morgana stopped her horse by a river and sat down. Arthur and Merlin did the same.

“Is this one of your favorite places?” Arthur asked.

“No, not really.” Morgana shrugged. “Arthur, I know that you don’t agree with Uther about most things. I hear that you even disagree with him on the ban he placed on magick.”

“I do. He continues to kill people in my name for something he commanded to be done.” Arthur looked over at Merlin. “Merlin, get some wood. We should have a fire while we eat our provisions.” 

“I’ll look around but it all looks too wet to burn.” Merlin got up and went looking.

Morgana watched as Merlin left them alone. “Your foster brother is adorable.” She smiled at Arthur wrinkled up nose. “I know you fancy my handmaiden. You need to be careful. If Uther catches a whiff of it she will be killed.”

“Why would he do that?” Arthur looked at her. “Guinevere is innocent and I don’t even think she feels the same.”

“Oh! She does.” Morgana laughed. “She turns pink every time you look in her direction. She knows that you and she can never be together.”

“Maybe.” Arthur shrugged. “One day, I will be king and I will need a queen.”

“I expect Uther will take care of that for you.” Morgana warned him. “That’s why Princess Elena was at your birthday celebration. He was hoping that you would fancy her.”

“I know. I told him that I would marry when I found someone that I loved just like he did.” Arthur shook his head. “He keeps telling me how much he loved my mother I just want the same choice that he had.”

“I’m surprised that he didn’t put you in the dungeon.” Morgana sighed. “I’ve been put in the dungeon for less.”

“Uther is a bully. I hate that you had to go through that.” Arthur nodded. “I would never do that to you. You’re my sister and a woman. I could never be so cruel.” 

Merlin came back with an armful of wood. He stacked it to light it.  “It’s wet. I may not be able to light it.”

“Let me.” Morgana leaned forward and held out her hand. The pile of wood ignited immediately.

“You have magick.” Arthur looked at her and laughed. “I should have known.”

“Are you going to tell Uther?” Morgana asked.

“No. I know how to keep a secret and so does, Merlin.” Arthur reassured her.

“Merlin, you won’t tell?” Morgana asked.

“If I tell on you then I will have to tell on myself.” Merlin smiled;

“You have magick too?” Morgana stared at Merlin in disbelief. “You have magick and you came to Camelot willingly?”

“Yes. I was told that by a sorceress that Arthur needed my protection.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “He’s a dollophead. He needs all the protection he can get.”

“Merlin!” Arthur sighed.

“My mother was a priestess of the old religion.” Morgana told him. “I have always wanted to train at the Isle of the Blessed. Uther would never agree to let me learn magick.”

“Is it possible for you to leave on your own and go to the Isle of the Blessed?” Arthur asked.

“I tried once but Uther sent a patrol after me and brought me back. I didn’t leave my room for a month after that. It was not by choice Uther had a guard at my door the whole time.” Morgana held out her hands to warm them. “He told everyone that I was ill.”

“I promise, Morgana, if it is in my power, I will let you go to the Isle of the Blessed to be trained.” Arthur promised her.

“That is if Uther hasn’t married me off by then.” Morgana sighed. “I’m glad that you will help me. I promise that you won’t regret it.”

“I know that, Morgana.” Arthur nodded. “You can trust us and I know we can trust you.”

Merlin got the midday meal from the saddle bags and passed it around. “We shouldn’t stay out too long. It’s getting colder. I think it may snow soon.”

Arthur nodded. “We will go as soon as we eat. Merlin can put out the fire before we leave.”

Merlin grinned. “With a wave of my hand.”

~X~


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Gwen was walking down the corridor on her way to get Morgana’s evening meal when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alcove. The tapestry fell behind her making the alcove completely dark.

“Sh! I just wanted to see you for a few minutes.” Arthur’s voice said in the dark.

“Someone is going to catch us one of these days, Arthur Pendragon.” Gwen put her hands on his chest.

“I don’t know how much longer I can endure this.” Arthur leaned down and kissed her. “It’s torture.”

Gwen pulled back. “I know there is no future for us. I think we should stop this madness.”

“Guinevere, I will be king and I will need a queen. Please have faith in us.” Arthur caressed her cheek. “You are the only one that I can see by my side.”

“No.” Gwen pushed his hand away. “I am not a princess. Your father will not approve and I may be executed for even being with you like this.”

“I would never let that happen.” Arthur reassured her.

Just then the tapestry moved and Merlin peeked in. “My lord, the King is looking for you. Hi Gwen.”

“How is it that you know where I am?” Arthur asked.

“It’s my job to know where you are.” Merlin grinned. “You had better hurry. Uther is waiting in the council chambers for you.”

Arthur gave Gwen one more kiss. “I will see you later in the ruins.”

“Not tonight.” Gwen shook her head. “I have sewing to do and my father is getting suspicious.  He is thinking that I am seeing one of the stable hands.”

Gwen stepped out past Merlin and rushed down the corridor.

“You two need to be more careful. If I can find you so can one of the guards.” Merlin warned.

“I can’t stop seeing her.” Arthur moved past Merlin and started walking to the council chambers.

 

 

Merlin sighed. “I guess I will have to keep a better eye on you both.” 

“You do that, Merlin.” Arthur moved a little faster when he saw Leon coming towards him.

“Prince Arthur, the Saxons have landed on the shores of Mirador.” Leon called out to him. “Hurry! We need to go over the battle plans.”  

Arthur looked at Merlin and doubled his pace.

Uther looked up from the table with maps scattered over it. “Good you found him. Arthur, we must plan. There is a battle ahead.”

Arthur came over to the table. “Do we know where they are?”

“They are here.” Uther pointed to a spot on the map. “We will come at them from here and here.”

“What about this route?” Arthur traced a road with his finger. “If you force them through this way, it will trap them in a narrow pass and make it easier to take them down.”

“I believe that that is the best plan.” Uther nodded and looked over the battle plan again. “It will be difficult but i believe we shall prevail. Just in case, i think you should stay here Arthur.”

“What am I training for if not to fight for this kingdom?” Arthur walked away from the table. “I will not be treated like a child.”

“Sire, Prince Arthur is excelling in his training. He would be more than capable of fighting.”  Leon spoke up.

“I am aware of Arthur’s progress. Camelot needs a king. Both of us cannot fight the Saxons.  If we should both fall, who will rule the kingdom?” Uther shook his head. “You will stay.”

“Sire…” Arthur turned and looked Uther in the eye. “If I stay then you should as well.”

“If I fall, you will take my place as king. If you fall, I will have no heir to succeed me.” Uther explained. “If we both fall then Camelot is a kingdom without a king.”

Arthur sighed in frustration. “I understand. I will stay.”

“I will leave a few knights here to protect the citadel in case we fail and the Saxons move on Camelot.” Uther looked at  Leon. “You will stay with the Prince.”

“Yes Sire.”  Leon nodded. “Sir Bedevere can lead the knights on the battlefield. He has the respect of the knights and he has battle experience. Sir Olwen can remain with me. His wounds have not yet healed from the border skirmish with Cenred’s army.”

Uther nodded. “That’s settled. We leave at first light. Go prepare yourselves.”

The knights and advisors left the room. Arthur and Uther were the only ones there.

“Tell me the real reason you don’t want me to come.” Arthur said quietly.

“I told you the reason.” Uther walked over to a small table and poured a goblet of wine.” Arthur, please, believe me.”

“You don’t think I can handle myself, do you?” Arthur asked. “You think I’m not capable of fighting. I admit my skills are not as finely honed as they would have been if I had been raised with the knights training me daily.”

“As Sir Leon said, you are doing well with your training. He said it seems like you were born to wield a blade.” Uther poured another goblet of wine and held it out to Arthur. “He said you had trained with a solider in Cenred’s army.”

Arthur took the goblet. “Will’s father trained all of the young men in case we were attacked. He died last year in a battle with Odin near the border.”

“You definitely had a different experience than I had planned for you.” Uther sat down at the table. “I spoke to Gaius about what he did. He said he did it to keep you safe. A newborn suddenly appearing at a nobleman’s house would draw attention. He had a point.”

“It gave me a different perspective. I wonder if that was his real motive.” Arthur sat down. “I don’t agree with you on anything.”

Uther sighed. “In time, you will see the wisdom in my thinking. Especially in matters pertaining to magick.”

“That we will never agree on.” Arthur leaned on the table.

Uther sighed. “Let us not quarrel on the night before I leave for battle. We shall dine with Morgana this evening.”

Arthur nodded. “I think that would be a good way to spend this evening.”

~X~

Arthur and Morgana stood on the steps watching as Uther led the knights out the gates.

“Arthur, I had a dream last night.” Morgana whispered. “He’s not coming back unharmed.”

“Do you think he knew that when he left?” Arthur turned and helped her go back inside.

“I don’t know. He seemed quiet last night at dinner.” Morgana stopped just inside the door. “I only tell you this because you know my skills.”

Arthur nodded. “The army will be gone about five days. All we can do now is wait and see what happens. I need to get to training. Leon is trying to keep me busy until Uther returns.”

“Will I see you for supper?” Morgana asked.

“Yes. In my chambers tonight. The four of us?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll make sure I bring Gwen.” Morgana smiled.

Arthur nodded and left her there.

~X~

It was dawn on the fourth day when horses came into the courtyard of the castle. Arthur was instantly awake. He went to the window and he could make out the form in a wagon. He dressed and went down to see what was going on.

Gaius was already at the side of the wagon when Arthur got there.  “Get him inside. I have to take a look at that wound.”  

“Gaius, what’s going on?” Arthur asked as he came up beside the wagon. He saw Uther pale and still. “Is he still alive?”

“Yes. I will do my best, my lord.” Gaius moved aside as two knights came to take Uther inside on a stretcher.

Sir Bedevere came up to Arthur. “We beat the Saxons back to the shores. They have retreated. The King fought bravely.”

“Thank you for bringing him home so quickly.” Arthur patted the knight on the shoulder. He walked toward the infirmary.

Morgana was already at the infirmary when Arthur got there. “Gaius won’t tell me how he’s doing.”

“It’s not good, Morgana.” Arthur told her. “Let Gaius work. He will tell us Uther’s condition as soon as he can.”

Just then Gaius came out into the corridor. “Sire, there was nothing I could do.” Gaius handed the seal ring to Arthur. “The wound was too deep and had started to fester.”

Arthur slid the ring on his finger and stared at it.

Morgana gasped and started to cry.

“I will leave you both to grieve in private.” Gaius bowed and started for the door.

“Gaius. Thank you for trying. I know you and my father were great friends. I will not mourn him as you do. I did not know him as well as I should have. He was my father but we had nothing in common. No beliefs shared. No connections of any kind.” Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I will mourn him as the King of Camelot. That is all that I can give this man who shunned me my whole life and took my mother’s life through his selfishness.”

Gaius nodded. “I understand, Sire. Maybe someday, I will tell you of the man that he was before he made the decision that changed everything.”

“I would like that.” Arthur put his hand on the older man’s shoulder. “But not today Gaius. Take care of Morgana.”

“I will, Sire.” Gaius put his arm around Morgana. “You need to go back to your chambers, my lady.”

“Thank you. I have much to do.” Arthur took a breath. “I will be King in a few hours. Camelot needs a queen as well.”

“Have you decided to take the offer made by King Rodan?” Gaius asked. “I understand Princess Mithian is quite lovely.”

“No.” Arthur looked at Morgana. “I have another in mind. She will suit me better than a foreign princess who has no ties to my kingdom or its people.

“Who is it? The Lady Elena?” Gaius frowned. “I thought you had refused her.”

“No. Not her.” Arthur shook his head. “Guinevere. She is a part of Camelot and one of its people. She is the queen that they need.”

“She is at home, Arthur.” Morgana told him.

“She is a servant, Sire.” Gaius shook his head. “Your father….”

“Is dead and soon to be in his tomb. I am King and i say what happens now.” Arthur turned to face him. “I will also be lifting the ban on magick. I have no reason to seek revenge on sorcerers when I know it was my father that sought the magick that took my mother’s life. Merlin and others like him will be safe in this kingdom once more.”

Gaius smiled at the new king. “Thank you, Sire.” He bowed.

Arthur rushed back to his chambers. He picked up his cloak from the foot of the bed and walked out. He had a question to ask before he started his preparations to be crowned as Camelot’s new king.

~X~

Arthur knocked on the door of the blacksmiths house. Tom opened the door. He was sleepy and confused to see Prince Arthur at his door.

“My lord? What brings you here at this time of morning?” Tom stepped aside to let Arthur come in.

“I came to make a request.” Arthur hesitated. “The King has died from wounds he suffered on the battlefield.”

“I am sorry… Sire.” Tom frowned. “What is your request?”

“I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” Arthur shifted on his feet.

“My daughter, Guinevere?” Tom looked even more confused. “She isn’t a princess.”

“She is the one I love.” Arthur admitted.

“You have my permission if she agrees.” Tom looked over his shoulder at the curtains blocking off a portion of the house.

Gwen peeked from behind a curtain. “I agree.” She came out wrapped in a shawl. “Is it really true? King Uther is dead?”

“Yes. Gaius just informed me.” Arthur held up his hand and showed her the seal ring.

Gwen ran into his arms. “I didn’t think it was possible. Are you sure you want me?”

“I told you that when I became king, we would be together.” Arthur smiled as he held her tight. “We can be married as soon as I am crowned king.”

Gwen looked at her father. “Thank you Dad.”

“I will see you in later today. I have to go back to the castle.” Arthur kissed her softly. “Thank you Tom.”

“It was my pleasure.” Tom smiled.

Arthur nodded and walked out of the house.

~X~

Six months later, Arthur and Gwen sat in the thrones and smiled as Morgana bowed to them.

“Lady Morgana, now that the ban on magick has been lifted, you have my permission to go to the Isle of the Blessed and learn the ways of the Old Religion.” Arthur announced.

“Thank you King Arthur. I will be back and I will pledge to you my skills as court seer.” Morgana bowed again. 

“We will await your return.” Gwen smiled.

“Thank you my lady.” Morgana smiled.

“Safe journey sister.” Arthur smiled.

Morgana bowed once more and left to journey to the Isle of the Blessed.  She was stopped in the corridor by Merlin.

“Morgana, I should go with you but…” Merlin glanced back at Gaius.

“I know. I will see you in a year and a day.”  Morgana caressed his cheek. When I return we will ask arthur foir permission to marry.

Merlin nodded. I will count the days until your return.

Morgana kissed his cheek. I have no doubt that you will.

Merlin watched for a moment as Morgana walked out of sight then slipped back into the throne room.

Gaius cleared his throat and came forth. “Sire, I have a request.”

“What is it Gaius?” Arthur asked.

“I have been training Merlin in the healing arts. Gaius told them. I believe he is ready to take my place. I wish to retire.”

“Have you found her Gaius? Gwen asked.

“I have, my lady. She was in Odin’s kingdom. She is on her way as we speak. I will finally be reunited with my wife, Alice.” Gaius grinned.

“You have my permission to retire only if you are sure Merlin won’t kill anyone.” Arthur glanced over at Merlin.

“He is completely capable of taking my place.” Gaius assured him. “Camelot will be safe in his hands but if needs me I will be close by.”

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other and smiled.

“Camelot is at peace and we are appreciative of all you have done.” Arthur nodded. “Enjoy your time with your wife. I will do the same.”

Arthur and Gwen reached out for each other. Gwen put her hand on her growing belly. The next generation was on its way.   


End file.
